White Ribbons
by little kitsune2
Summary: ATTENTION OC'S NEED. INSIDE CHAPTER NINE FOR DETAILS.Sorry on hold for a little bit. She felt alone in the world. No on cared until she felt his fiery embrace. Then they weren't so alone as they thought. Bad summary. Some bad cussing. rated
1. Chapter One

Hello all did ya miss me?! "Readers don't even notice the crazy girl." you guys are great. Anyways I am back with yet another story. I've been meaning to start this one for a while so please be nice. I wanna do this one so badly and I want it to be good so please be nice. K? Thanks I love hearin from ya. Please review.

Summary: this is my story of my life with the spirit team and our adventures this is a bit of an alternate universe. So please be nice. It can get random if ya like chibi randomness then I hope ya like this one as much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. That's all, I own everything else.

WHITE RIBBONS

A golden sun was setting over the horizon as two figures sat on a cliff over seeing a red sea. One was a short girl, she was wearing a long white skirt that slit up the middle half way, underneath were blue pants. She had on a white tube top over that she wore a small white vest with golden trim. She had midnight black hair, pulled back into a ponytail with a white ribbon tyed into a bow. She had dark blue fox ears and a dark blue tail. She was wearing glove with the fingers snipped in half. She had an ivory skin tone that matched her dark hair. She had her eyes closed otherwise viewers could see that they were a blood red. She was leaning against a man. He was a little taller than her but not by much. He looked down at her and stroked her cheek; which made her open her eyes. Her eyes looked at him softly as she smile. "I love you Little kitsune." He said in a strong tone and smiled. "I love you to H-" She was cut off as the figure was pulled away from her. She reached toward him; hands almost touching, but her hands were bound with ropes. And she was pulled away from the fading figure. "H-" she screamed but her mouth was gagged and a roar of flames engulfed her.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

LK's head shot up. She was covered in a warm sweat. She looked over at her alarm clock, it shown 6:26. 'That dream again. I know the guy is from my past life but I never see his face or hear his name.' She thought as she threw her blanket back and walked over to her alarm clock and shut it off. "Yawn, I wonder if I'll see Botan today. But then again do I care? She'll just have another stupid mission. Whatever." LK said as she picked up a pair of dark blue jeans off the floor, then walked over and pick out a shirt and walked off to the bathroom. The house was a deadly quiet except for the sound of the cat walking across the wooden floor. No one was home but LK and her cat Sakura. Her brother was away at college in another state which she didn't mind one bit. It was nice with out his annoyance. Her mom had left already. Her job made little time for LK. But LK didn't mind she liked the silence of the house it was somewhat of a comfort and somewhat of a curse. She had been alone for most of her life. She had not been the same since she hit Jr. High. In her mind everything has gone wrong, except one thing. She meet her best friend there. But other than that it's all been a disaster that she'd like to forget. The first year when she first started, all but a few of her friends from grade school abandoned her right when they got there. They said she was to hard to get along with. In eight grade, she had found out one of her friends was talking behind her back about her and her best friend. She didn't do to well in school, she got low grades close to failing but always managed to pull through and pass. But the worst thing to happen was her father getting cancer, he didn't find out till the summer before her last year in Jr. High. He didn't last past September. That's when she first meet Botan and Koenma. LK emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. She walked down stairs scaring her cat as it run away to the lower level of her house. She walked over to the kitchen and prepared her lunch for her day at high school. She sighed. "Its gonna be another long, bad day, like usual." With that she put on her grey sweat shirt placed her MP3 player in her pocket and walked out the door into the cold of a gloomy December day. With her back pack bouncing against her back. She walked down the steps and out into the mist.

Mean while in Japan.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking down the street it was a bright and sunny day. They were going to meet Kurama and Hiei in the park. It was one of the few days they didn't have school or another mission from Koenma. Yusuke let out a big yawn as he and Kuwabara entered the park. Hiei was jumping from tree to tree as they entered the park; he was bored and had nothing better to do since Koenma had confined him to this human city. Kurama wasn't far from the entrance sitting on a park bench reading a book. "Hey Kurama." Yusuke yelled as he and Kuwabara came into view of the red head. "Hello Yusuke, hello Kuwabara." Kurama said as the two street punks approached him. "Oh Hello Hiei." Kurama called to his fellow demon. "Hn." Was all Hiei said as he jumped down across from Kurama. Kurama smiled pleasantly to his friend while Hiei just glared at him. "What brings you here Hiei?" Kurama said already knowing the answer. "What do you think fox? The baby has confined me here to be amongst these stupid weak humans. Which I detest. I was bored if you must know." He said in his usual cold tone. Kuwabara burst out laughing. "Hehehe the shrimps stuck here. Hehehe." He went off laughing till Hiei's sword appeared at his throat. "If you want to keep your voice box. I suggest you stop laughing. Now," Hiei said in a deadly tone as he pushed the sword a little closer to Kuwabara's throat. "Hiei stop or you'll-" Kurama said but was cut off as just then Botan popped out of thin air like she usually does on her oar. "Hey guys I got news for you," she said in her usual bubbly tone. "What? The baby wants us to feed him?" Yusuke said mocking the tiny ruler of spirit world. "No and don't say such a thing! Anyways he wants you to come to spirit world now! He's got big news!" She said a little annoyed at Yusuke for making fun of her boss. "Hn what does the baby want that he so badly need's us in spirit world?" Hiei asked in an impatient tone. "You'll just have to wait and see!" Botan said in a more bubbly tone than usual. "Hn." Was Hiei's response as he followed the other spirit detectives through the portal to spirit world.

Koenma sat at his desk stamping paper after paper. The door to his office opened and Botan walked in with the spirit team. "All right pacifier breath what do you want so badly that you need all of us down at spirit world? You're ruining my day off!" Yusuke yelled/asked in a very annoyed tone, angry that his day of leisure and rest was ruined by the pint sized ruler. "Well Yusuke I got big news for you." Koenma said totally ignoring the pacifier breath remark. "You will have another team member on your team. More importunately your new member is a demon. A fox demon to be precise." Koenma said. "What? I didn't ask for another guy on my team. We can barely manage with Kuwabara and Hiei trying to killing each other, every other second, why do we need another person?!" Yusuke said grabbing the tiny ruler by the collar. "Yusuke put him down." Botan said as she whacked Yusuke with her oar. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Yusuke said as he and Botan started arguing with each other. Kurama approached the tiny ruler ignoring the two bickering like brother and sister. "So who is this new person?" Kurama asked, "Do they even know that they are chosen to be a spirit detective? Or were they already a spirit detective?" Kurama inquired. "More importantly why should we care?" Hiei asked form his brooding spot in the corner. "They were already a spirit detective before Yusuke and you all were hired." Koenma said in a matter of fact tone. "Look toward the screen." Koenma said as he pointed toward the large screen. "You'll have to go to America and get her. She should be on her way home by now." Koenma said as a picture of a girl appeared on the screen. "Wait, wait, wait." Yusuke said as he stopped arguing with Botan for a second. "We're getting a girl on the team?" Yusuke asked in an annoyed tone. "Well to be blunt yes." Koenma answered. "No way. Ain't gonna happen. No girls on the team." Yusuke said and started walking toward the door. Hiei was close behind. "Hn I do not want to protect a weak girl." Hiei said in a cool tone, annoyed that his time had been wasted. "We can't have a girl on the team. Because well she's a girl." Kuwabara said trying to make a pointless point. "Wait you guys. You don't even know how strong she is. I should know how strong she is. I was the one who helped chose her. We even sent her to Genkai's temple to be trained before you were Yusuke." Botan yelled at the street punk who stopped in his tracks. "Whoa wait a second. Your telling me grandma train this girl, hmm she's gotta be a little strong then at least." Yusuke mumbled to him self. "Well you can have her. I'm leaving, this is a waste of my time." And with that Hiei stared toward the giant doors. "Hey wait! Don't you even wanna know her name? Hiei!" Botan yelled at the fire demon. "No, I could care less." He said and kept walking. "Well what is her name Koenma?" Kurama inquired. "Little kitsune, she's a junior in high school." Koenma said. Hiei stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened. 'Is this the same Little kitsune, that I? That we were almost?' Hiei questioned to himself and walked back and looked toward the screen, his cold features had returned to him by then. On the screen showed a girl with pale skin, her cheeks had a blush to them like she had been out in the cold recently, she had small Asian eyes; that looked smaller than usual because she was smiling. Her eyes were a dull blue like she was hiding an inner pain. Her hair was a mouse brown, it was pulled back into a ponytail, and her bangs covered her eyebrows and went a little into her eyes. A silver chain could be seen around her neck but the necklace was obscure from view for the picture was a headshot of the girl. "Hn," Was all Hiei said. "NOW GET GOING BEFORE SHE GETS HOME!" Koenma said as he pushed a button and the whole spirit team plus Botan fell through the floor and into another portal leading to America. "That's new sir." George the blue ogre said as he came in with another stack of papers for Koenma to stamp. "Ack not more papers!" Koenma said as he held his head in his hands.

(AN: Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama are wearing their school uniforms. Hiei's wearing his cloak and stuff. And Botan changed into what she wore when they went to rescue Yukina.)

LK said as she walked down the sidewalk. It had been another, 'thanks for considering I'm alive' day. She seemed to have a lot of those lately. "Sigh I wish I had some better people to hang out with." She mumbled to herself as music blared from her headphones. Her hair whipped from her ponytail as the wind whirled around her. "Some of my friends are great but I just wish I could find the guy in my dreams, someone who love me because I'm weird and odd. I wish someone could cure this pain I feel in my heart." LK whispered; clutching the silver chain around her neck. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH! DAMN YOU KOENMA!" was heard through the whole neighbor hood. People stopped what they were doing and tried to find the source of the yelling. LK stopped in her tracks and looked up. A group of people were plummeting to the ground, well actually headed for a pile of bark that someone had laid out. As they fell upon the pile LK raced over to them. "Hey are you guys ok?" She asked in a raspy voice. 'Damn cold.' She thought. "Yeah we're fine." Yusuke said as he stumbled out of the pile. LK just blinked. "Yea sure?" LK she asked cocking her head to the side. "Yeah don't worry we're tough." Yusuke said making a muscle with his arm and grasping it to show how strong he was. LK laughed nervously and sweatdroped. "Well if your sure, well bye then." LK said and started walking. "Hmm?" Botan said as she looked at the retreating figure of the young girl. "Ah! Yusuke that's Little kitsune." Botan said as she stumbled and fell down. "Ack, uh." Botan said as she stumbled to her feet. "Come on we got to catch her." Botan said as she raced after the young girl. "Hey LK wait up!" Botan yelled and LK cringed. "Ack, I know that voice any where." LK said as she slowly turned her head toward the voice. "ACK! I knew it! It's Botan, crap." LK said as she took off running. "HEY!" Botan yelled. "Botan why did you call her LK I thought her name was Little kitsune?" Kuwabara asked in a confused tone. "Hey yeah. Kuwabara's right scary as that is. Why did you call her LK?" Yusuke asked. "Hmm. Well because that form isn't really the Little kitsune, her demon form is the Little kitsune. So we needed to give her human form a name because she was afraid if demons found out her real name they would go after her family. So we did the first letter of each of the name Little kitsune. So we call her LK. K?" Botan said as she cocked her head to the side. "Yeah sure lets got with that." Yusuke said as he took off running with the gang not far behind. "Hn you are to slow I will get the girl." Hiei said and took off running at top speed. "Damn I should have thought of that." Yusuke mumbled to himself. "What having Hiei catch her?" Botan asked. "No running away when I see you. Because you will more than likely have a mission." Yusuke said in a matter of fact voice. Which got him a whack on the head from Botan.

Hiei easily caught up with LK. He stopped short in front of her, making her attempt to stop before hitting him; in turn making her fall back wards, her backpack falling off. "Damn that hurt, what the hell is wrong with you? Huh? Pullin that shit. Geez what if someone had seen you? Baka." LK said as she stood up and got in Hiei's face about the using his speed. "Hn we needed to stop you. Now come on you stupid human." He said as he stared walking back toward the group. "No way ain't gonna happen. I'm out of here see ya." With that LK picked up her bag and continued her walk. "Hn, you are more like the detective the more you talk. And it wasn't a request it was an order." He said following her. "Yeah well you can take your stupid order and shove it up you- hey put me down asshole." LK screamed as Hiei plucked her off the ground bag and all. "Hn you wouldn't come willingly so I'll make you." He said as he slung her over his shoulder. "And if you don't shut up I'll hit you." Hiei said, a mad vein appearing on his head. "When hell freezes over asshole now why don't you be a nice demon and- OW hey that fucking hurt you asshole." LK said as she continued to curse at the fire demon. "Well if you had shut up like I asked I wouldn't have hit you." Hiei said in a bored tone. "Well you didn't have to hit my ass you asshole. Geez I just try to go home not bothering anyone and this guy hits my ass and plucks me off my feet. Geez if you weren't such an asshole I would think you'd be a good guy. Hump." LK complained as she was carried over to the group. "Hn." Was all Hiei said as he dumped LK on the bark pile. "Hey there LK long time no see." Botan said in a too cheery voice. "Hn, what the hell do you want. And whats up with the spikey hared asshole? He slapped my ass." LK complained to Botan as the others sweatdroped. "Hn, like I said you are more like the detective the more you talk." "Geez Hiei picking up a girl and hitin her ass. I'm rubbing off on ya." Yusuke said as he elbowed his shorted teammate. "Hn," Was all Hiei said. "Hahahaha shrimps got him self a girlfriend. HAHAHAHA" Kuwabara said as he continued to laugh his ass off at the expense of his own life. "Hn," Hiei said, Kurama looked over at his teammate and could have sworn for a moment Hiei had a blush on his pale features. But as soon as it had appeared it was gone. "So what the hell do you want Botan that you got to bring a gaggle of guys with ya? What pacifier breath ain't givin ya the love ya want?" LK asked in an inquiring tone. Botan laughed nervously, "now, now LK what would give you that idea. Ahaha." Botan said with a sweat drop. LK leaned closer to Botan and whispered, "watch out for the short one. His slaps hurt." "Hn shut up woman." Hiei said leaning his head back a little to look at LK. "What is you obsession with me spikey?" LK yelled. "I'm not cute. So get over it." LK mumbled to herself. "Um Botan why don't we start with introductions. Before you explain anything." Kurama asked in a frazzled tone afraid the two demons would kill each other before the day was done. "Hello I'm Shuichi but my friends call me Kurama. The one in green is Yusuke and the one in blue is Kuwabara and the one in black is Hiei who you've already meet." Kurama said with a sweatdrop. Yusuke waved and Kuwabara smiled. Hiei just glared and LK glared right back. "Anyways LK Koenma has thought that. Well it would be best if we put you on this team with Yusuke and them." Botan said trying to find the words to explain it to the young girl. "What?!" LK yelled, pulling her attention away from the glaring contest she was having with Hiei. "No way you got like two pervs, a tall doof. And the red head. This seems more like a team of misfits than anything else so here's my response. Ain't going to happen good bye to ya." LK said as she walked off. "Hn. Good riddens, she was annoying." Hiei said in his usual cold tone. "Sigh Hiei will you please go get her we need to get going and we need her. She is a nice person at times, she's just really stubborn on what she wants." Botan said. "Hn, No." Hiei said in a smug way. "Hiei if you do this I'll buy you a container of ice cream." Kurama said in a persuading tone. Hiei's eyes widen. "Sweet Snow?" Hiei asked in a child like manner. Kurama nodded and Hiei was racing after LK. "WHAT THE HELL? Get the fuck off me. Put me down, NOOO I don't wanna go to grandmas. Somebody help me!" LK screamed as she was carried over Hiei's shoulder again. "Hn just shut up." Hiei said in a very annoyed tone. "Fine." LK said and placed her head on his shoulder and was carried like a child. "Why is everyone picking on me today? What did I do to God to make him hate me this much?" LK mumbled into Hiei's shoulder. Hiei looked at the girl in his arms. Was she really the Little kitsune he had known so many years ago? "Why are we going to grandma's?" LK asked. "I don't know. That's just what Botan told us on the way here." Hiei answered. "Oh." Was all LK said and they were quiet for a little ways. Hiei was walking slower than he usually walked. "Hey Hiei." LK said to the fire demon. "What is it girl?" He asked. Why was he answering her? What compelled him to do it? He had no idea. It was just the way she asked it, she seemed like she was going to cry any moment. "My name's not girl. Its LK call me that k? Anyways, I haven't got any clothes at Genkai's so I need to go back to my house anyways and get some." Lk stated in a mumbled tone. "Hn alright we'll let you pack then go to the hags but don't try to run away got it?" Hiei stated in a deadly tone. LK nodded. And Hiei turned around and ran off toward LK house.

The door to LK's opened and let in a cold draft as LK and Hiei entered the empty house. "Make your self at home spikey. No one's home so don't worry about anyone seeing you." LK stated as she slipped off her high top like shoes. She walked up to an upper level of the house as Hiei walked around the down stairs area. He looked toward another stairway. "Hn LK whats down there?" he asked curiosity took him over for a minute. "Down were? Sorry I can't see from in my room." LK yelled in a sarcastic tone from her room. "Hn shut up woman." Hiei mumbled as he walked over to a china hutch. On it was a wooden box with carvings of sea gulls in it. Three were flying one way and one was flying another way. The inscription read 'James Danni. 1956-2002.' Next to the box was a picture of a man with tanned skin, he had an army cut. Short and graying. He wore odd shaped glassed. Hiei's reflection shone in the glass. "He was my dad." Hiei jumped a little. He didn't even sense her approach, as he turned to look at LK. She had a pillow under her arm and a backpack hung loosely on her shoulder. "He died two years ago just after we had gotten back into school. It was my last year in Jr. high. What a way to end on of the worst experiences in life huh? Loosing your dad. It bites. Because no one really understands that I've had to loose someone like that twice in a lifetime." LK said as she walked back toward the door and slipped on her shoes. "What are you talking about?" Hiei asked. "I have most of my memory of my past life as the Little kitsune. I remember about all but the last six months of my life. But I remember my death clearly. I remember what happen all my life. How my father was killed on my 200-birth day. How I was shunned for what I was. How I had little to no friends. Heh ironic huh. How my life just seems to repeat it self no matter what life it is. Come on the others are probally wondering where we are." LK said as she opened the door and waited for Hiei. He walked slowly down the steps. Still pondering what she had said. 'So she won't remember me. Heh guess I'll get her to remember then heh.' Hiei thought to himself as they reconnected with the group and took a portal to Genkai's.

That's all so what do you think? What do I need to improve on? Next chapter. We finally get to see the Little kitsune and what LK hears in her head, is it the past Little kitsune or just a wandering spirit pretending to be her? A little more of LK's past life is revealed. And the team gets a mission and Little kitsune's powers are revealed. Please review. And ideas are welcome.


	2. Chapter Two

Tralalalala 'sits at comp reading fanfic' hmm? ACK 'has weapons throw at her' ok ok glad you like it! I'm updating because I have nothing better to do! And I'm on a sugar high. K? KEWL!

from mediaminner

And thanks for Shessha's crazy for reviewing. Yes I have a flair for angst. Teehee. And thank you thank you Hieis girlfriend120 for reviewing thanks. Glad you like it so much glad you love it I'm so happy sniffle anyways here you go guys!

'Give shessha crazy a Kurama plushie and a cookie.'

And here you are Hieis girlfriend120 'gives her a hiei plushie and a cookie,' please continue reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu I do own lots of stuff though, I own my own characters and their pasts. So yeah no stealing!

WHITE RIBBONS

"Geez LK what the hell did you put in this goddamn thing!" Asked a very irritated Yusuke as he drug LK's backpack up the steps to the temple. LK looked back from the lead she had ahead of Yusuke. "Nothing but clothes and a majority of my DVD's and books why? To heavy? Awww is the little street punk all talk? Where's that muscle you where showing off at the start?" LK asked in a mocking tone. Kurama chuckled as LK and Yusuke argued about his strength. Hiei smirked; she was definitely like her past self. "Well if your so goddamn tired just give me my bag back loser freak." LK said as she lifted the bag off the ground with ease. LK looked around the forest and her eyes landed on the back of the little fire demon. 'He's got the most beautiful eyes.' She thought. Hiei smirked inwardly. 'She has no idea that I heard that.' He thought as his Jagan stopped glowing.

"Well this appears to be a long walk so LK why don't you tell us about your self?" Kurama inquired. "Well I love writing and I really love anime, I dislike my older brother. He's pure evil. My mum's not around a lot. She spends a lot of time with her BF. I love my two friends they are like my sisters; I also love my far away friend. She's nuts but I love her. I also hear a voice inside my head; she's my other half and she's really nice." LK finished with a smile while the others sweatdroped. "Hey LK do you got a boyfriend?" Yusuke asked. LK looked over at the young punk. She lowered her head; her bangs covering her eyes. "No, no I don't." LK said. She turned her head and a smile graced her face. "What about you guys? You got girlfriends?" LK inquired. Kuwabara beamed as he spoke, "as a matter of fact I do! Her name is Yukina and she's a-" LK cut him off. "She's a ice apparitions looking for her long lost brother." Lk smirked. "How did you-" Kuwabara started to say but Yusuke stopped him. "Duh baka she trained here so of course she would know Yukina duh." Yusuke said as he smacked the back of Kuwabara's head. "Ow hey Urameshi that hurt." Kuwabara said as he and Yusuke started to get into a fistfight. LK sweatdroped. "They do that often?" LK asked the former fox thief. "Yes about every few minutes." Kurama answered. "No kidding." LK said with a sweatdrop. A devil smirk made its way to her lips. "What are you planning?" Hiei asked as LK turned toward him. Her eyes where closed as she smiled. Hiei just stared blankly at her and she walked over to the two bickering teens. She smiled again and pushed the two. In turn making them tumble down the steps they had worked so hard to climb, cussing her all the way down. LK Grabbed Hiei's and Kurama's arms and ran toward the top of the temple where the ice apparition and the old master waited to greet them.

Yusuke and Kuwabara huffed as they ran back up the thousands of steps that lead to the temple. "Damn her, damn her to hell." Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara reached the top of the temple where the rest of them were waiting. "Have a nice fall fella's?" LK asked with a huge grin on her face. "You are so evil. Pure evil!" Yusuke screamed as Kuwabara collapsed from exhaustion. "Really now? So you have heard of me then." LK smirked as she turned to the old master that was Genkai. LK bowed to the old psychic. "Thank you master Genkai for letting me stay." Genkai smiled at the young girl. "Its nice having you back LK." With that she turned and walked back into the temple. LK smiled at the retreating figure. She turned toward the small apparition. She smiled and walked over to Yukina and smiled. "HI YUKI-CHAN!" LK yelled as she bear hugged the smaller demon. "It's nice to see you again LK-Sama." Yukina said as she hugged LK back. "Now, now Yuki-Chan you don't have to call me Sama. LK-Chan will do fine." LK said as she released the small demon. "Ok time to go to my room and unpack." LK said as she marched off. Hiei smirked and kicked Kuwabara and walked off down the hall. (AN: if your looking for Kuwabara bashing you won't really find it here. Well you'll find a little.)

LK smiled as she laid her pillow on her bed. She smiled; her coming to Genkai's was like going home again. She loved the feeling because she knew here she was loved and respected. She pulled out a blue picture frame with a sun in one corner and a half moon in the other. She pulled out two small silver coins that had angels on them. She put the two coined angels in the picture frame and placed it on her dresser. It was of her and her father they were at the beach. LK's favorite place ever since she was a little kid, she loved that picture dearly. It was the last one they ever got together before he died. LK smiled sadly at the picture. "I miss you a lot dad." LK said as she blinked back tears that were starting to from. She twirled around and laid on the bed. "Sigh what to do what to do. Hmm" LK said to her self. Footsteps were heard pounding toward her room. The door flew open and there stood an out of breath Yusuke. "LK." He breathed. "We have a mission come on." He said as he recovered his breath. "K." Was all LK said as she walked out of her room.

"So all we got to do is go defeat this freak? And we're done?" LK inquired. "Yup. That's all then go home and relax. Botan said Koenma was coming over after the mission." Yusuke said as they walked through the Makai. "Boring much. Really I thought this would be harder then just taking out a low class demon." LK sighed as she placed her hands behind her head bored. "Hn. Just stay out of the way girl let us do the work." Hiei said in his usual cold tone. LK glared daggers at him. Then her glare turned into a smirk and she lagged back from the group. She snuck off into some bushes and transformed into her demon from the Little kitsune.

Kuwabara turned around and looked back. "Hey guys where's LK?" he asked. The guys turned back and looked back to find no LK. "The hell is wrong with that deranged girl? Wandering off into the Makai all alone. She's going to get killed and we're going to get blamed." Yusuke complained as Kurama walked back a little ways. "Her scent stops here and another one that's similar starts and head up and that way." He said pointed up and pointing forward. "Hn I think she transformed into her demon form and went ahead. My guess is to catch the demon and prove her self to us." Hiei said as his eyes trailed the trail. A rustle in the bushes takes their attention away from the trail. A Kitsune; a female one to be precise, emerged from the brush. She had metallic blue hair that reached the middle of her back. It was tyed back into a low ponytail with a brilliant white ribbon. Two strands hung down to her chest. She had a pale completion. On top of her head was a pair of deep purple fox ears. Her eyes were a small Asian, which were also a deep purple. She wore an Arabian outfit. It was a clean white with a little blood splattered on them. The top was a slightly baggy its sleeves were long and slightly flowing at the end; it had a golden trim at the end. The top rested slightly about her belly button; the bottom was cut like a triangle. The bottom was also a clean white except for a few drops blood. It was long and flowing and reached her ankles where a pair of light purple pant could be seen it had a slit up the left leg with a gold trim. In back of her a deep purple tail swished. Around her neck was a midnight black choker. In her left hand was a badly beaten demon. It was the demon they were searching for. She had already gotten to him first. Her long claws were clasped around its shirt. She smirked, a fang shown in the light.

"That's cool, now we don't have to go looking for him. But who the hell is this?" Yusuke asked in an uncertain voice. Not knowing weather this girl was friend or foe. "Take a guess you fool. It's LK but in her demon form the Little kitsune." Hiei answered in a cold and annoyed tone. Little kitsune smirked and tossed the demon to the ground. "Yup hi guys whats up?" Little kitsune asked as the guys just stared. "What? We got the demon so we can go home right?" she asked weirded out by their stares. Kurama was the first to snap out of his daze. "Yes Little kitsune you did a good job of taking him out." Kurama said as he examined the demon. Little kitsune smiled proudly as he lifted the demon over his shoulder. "We can go now. You guys can stop staring. You especially Hiei." Little kitsune said with a wink. Hiei just stared as the two fox demons left. 'This was going to be interesting.' Was all he thought as they all walked the woods.

(AN: I'm gonna call LK's fox form Kitsune instead of Little kitsune because it's easier to type.)

"Hmm." Kurama mumbled. "Whats up Red?" Kitsune asked the red hared fox. "It appears to be getting dark. We should camp here for the night." Kurama stated as he shadowed his eyes with his hand looking at the setting sun. "Ok…" Kitsune said almost unsure about that answer. Hiei glanced over at her. "Hn." Was all he said as they prepared to camp out.

The Demon that Kitsune had caught was strung up in a tree near by still knocked out. The fire that was started a few hours ago that had lit the campsite had gone out. Nothing lit the area as they slept. Kitsune stirred in her sleep and rose to a sitting position. She peered around the pitch black forest. She had heard something. But even wither her eyes; which allowed her to see in the shadowed areas. She couldn't find the source of the sound. Another noise, she jumped and backwards. She hated the darkness with every fiber of her being. She was terrified of it. But no many knew that. She curled into a ball and hugged her self. She closed her eyes tightly; she wanted desperately to go to sleep. Not to be afraid. The shuffling of dirt made her eyes snap open. She rose to a sitting position again and peered around the campground. A figure clawed all in black trudged toward her. She stared, frozen with fear. She had no idea who this was and it frightened her. The figure trudged over to her. She closed her eyes tightly; reading herself for the blow of an attack. It didn't come. A hand; that was fiery warm, caressed her cheek. The figure kneeled in front of her. She opened her eyes and stared into crimson ones. "Hn, you all right?" Hiei asked in a calm voice. Kitsune starred into his crimson eyes. All the fear she had felt was gone. Just by looking into his eyes. She bit her lip she wasn't sure how to answer. So she did the only thing she could think of. She wrapped her arms around his neck and refused to let go. Hiei stared blankly at her. What should he do? He debated weather to push her away or hug her back. He chose the second one. He encircled his arms around her shaking frame. "What's wrong?" he asked in a somewhat kind voice. Kitsune sniffled. "Nothing. Nothings wrong." She answered and went to let go of him. Hiei tightened his grip on her. "Stop trying to be strong. Now whats wrong?" He whispered in her ear. "If I tell you will you think any less of me?" She answered. Hiei blinked. "No I will still think the same of you. Your odd and a trickster. You try to hard to be strong, but those things make you Kitsune. Now what's wrong?" He asked again. Kitsune gave a small giggle against his shoulder. "Promise you won't laugh?" she asked. "Promise." Hiei stated. "I'm afraid of the dark. It's a fear I've had since I was a little girl that was started in my past life. K?" Kitsune answered. Hiei chuckled and hugged her close. "That's ok everyone has fears. Don't worry I'll protect you." He said as he lifted her off the ground and leapt to a tree and settled down with her in his lap. She was clinging to him; she didn't want to fall. He nuzzled her neck. She smiled and laid her head against his chest. His heartbeat lulling her to sleep. She didn't fear the darkness when she was in his fiery embrace.

Koenma waited patiently as he could for the team to get back. "Hi pacifier breath." Kitsune said as she and the team walked through the doors. "Eh? Kitsune how many time have I told you not to call me that and where are you going?" Koenma yelled as Kitsune walked away. "Blah, blah, blah. I'll get a summary from Red or Spikey when I'm bored and want to know about your pathetic stuff, so see ya." With that Kitsune walked to her room and closed the door. Kurama chuckled. "It appears she has better things to do, now Koenma whats this important information you have for us?" kurama asked taking a seat across from the little prince. "Hmm well I think it would be best if you knew more about kitsune's past. But knowing her she'll tell you pretty much nothing. So that's why I'm here." Koenma stated as Yusuke and Kuwabara started to pass a cup across the table back and forth to each other. "Please continue then." Kurama suggested. Hiei and Kurama sat patiently as Kuwabara and Yusuke still played pass the cup.

"Well you know what she is right?" Koenma asked. "Yes a demon fox we know that much." Hiei stated very annoyed knowing this was going nowhere. "Well she is a child of taboo. To be more blunt a forbidden child. Her parents where of the same species fox demons just of different elements. Her father was a shadow fox. While her mother was a fire fox. The father was Katasuya a great assian and thief. Who retired to raise his family. Her mother was Kairi a great sorceress of fire. Anyways their kind of love was unheard of and not many people approved of their love. But some of their family approved and accepted it. They were wedded against the advice of Kitsune's grandmother who in turn put a curse on them, that if they where to have a child of both of their elements that on that child's 300th birthday that the child would become posses and kill all their clan. This scared the mother greatly. When they had children; they had two litters. She had two forbidden children. In the first litter the boy who was the forbidden child was killed. The father had a very hard time dealing with it. So when they had their second litter and had Kitsune he couldn't stand seeing another one of his children slaughtered for just being born. So he took that litter along with his wife and fled going near the desert, they ended up leaving the first litter behind with his father who was a very kind demon. Well Kitsune grew up, very attached to her father. She loved him very much. She was the middle child of five, she showed respect to her older brother and sister, and she took on a mothering role with her younger brother and sister. She was more close to the younger one's because she thought it was her job to protect them from the harsh world of the Makai. She soon turned 200 and it appeared it would be a bad birthday. For while she was out picking flowers. Her father went off with another demon who was an assassin. When she got back her mother asked her to get her father. She agreed and went off in his direction; she soon reached him, in time to see him get his throat slit. So to be blunt, she saw her own father's murder. She carried him on her back to her mother. Then she went near a tree and started to dig a grave. So in turn she dug her own fathers grave. She was never the same she became very cold to everyone. A decision that proved fatal. For on her 250th birthday 50 years before the supposed curse was to take affect she was murdered by her own older brother and sister." Koenma stopped to let this information sink in. Hiei stared at the table blankly. He never knew all of this. Kurama stared off into space, he was devastated. He knew Katasuya he was an excellent thief and so was Kitsune. She was always happy to go on raids with them. She loved being around the thieves and Yoko never minded having her along.

Yusuke took the cup after it was past to him and held it up. "Hey Kuwa go long!" he shouted and tossed the cup which ended up hitting Kuwabara and making him fall over. "AHH I'm down. Man down." He laughed as he picked up the cup. A mad vein appeared on Koenma's head. "ARE YOU DIMWITS LISTENING?" Koenma shouted. "What? Yea, yea. She was killed and a forbidden child. Blah, blah, blah." Yusuke said in a mocking voice. Koenma just sighed. "Anyways after she was killed her ghost hung around the place she died. She looked over the place she died just as her little brother and sister entered the clearing where she was killed. They just where shocked and like most grieving people they cried. And since her brother was older. And he was a shadow demon while the younger sister was a fire demon. The brother ended up crying tears of blood. Like most shadow demon's do when they are very upset. So her ghost just watched her younger siblings cry. Now you must remember she was the older sister so it was her job to protect them, she when she saw them crying she just kinda snapped on the inside. So when she was taken to spirit world. She ended up going crazy and murdering more than 99 oni's. She ended up destroying most of the wing she was in. (AN: in spirit world there are four wings and they are big.) so when she was caught the only thing we could think of at the time was to put her in solitary confinement. She had her weapons taken and magic shackles sapped her power over shadow and fire. Anyways we put her in there with two other apparitions. Well it appears they attacked her so she ended up killing them to. Almost anyone who we put her in with was killed. Pretty much another 200 apparition she killed. Except for gargoyle we put her with. He managed to escape with just a scar on his chest. Anyways she stayed there for about two years, when my father decided to make her a proposal. She becomes reborn in a human child. Losing her memory for a period of time and when she become of age she would get her memory back gradually. And become a spirit detective and work off the debt for all she killed. She accepted and here she is." Koenma finished. Hiei slammed his fist on the table. "So you put her in a room where is was pitch black for two years!" he yelled. Koenma looked at him slightly startled by his out burst. "Yes to be blunt." Koenma answered. "No wonder she was so afraid of the dark." Hiei mumbled to himself. "What? Kitsune is afraid of the dark? That weird." Yusuke stated. Hiei glared at him and Yusuke recoiled in his seat. Hiei got up and walked out of the temple and jumped from tree to tree.

Everyone who was still left was silent. They had no idea that their new teammate had gone through so much pain. LK emerged from her room. "Hey guys whats up?" She asked looking over the guys. Kuwabara got up and put an arm around her. "Don't worry LK I the great Kazuma Kuwabara will protect you from any dark and scary stuff!" He stated as LK just looked at him weird. "Ok Kazuma stay right here." LK said as she walked into the kitchen. She soon returned with something behind her back. "Now close your eyes." She smiled sweetly. Kuwabara complied. LK pulled a paper bag from behind her back and placed it on his head. "Now," she said and punched him in the stomach. "If I want your protection I will ask for it got it?" LK screamed as Kuwabara crumpled to the floor. Kurama stared, it wasn't anything new that Kuwabara fell its just he had no idea LK was capable of beating some one of his size up. She was only about five' three if best. While Kuwabara was close to about six foot. "I heard your whole goddamn conversation. Koenma your death will be more painful." With that she walked out the temple and walked around the corner.

LK rubbed her eyes. She didn't like herself. She thought she was to soft. She cried to much in her opion. She wanted to be stronger. "Dumb Koenma dumb Kuwabara. I'm not weak. I'm not." She mumbled to her self as she pulled her knees close to her chest and placed her head on them. "Your not weak, you are just weak at times when someone hits that certain spot." Hiei stated as he jumped down from the tree in front of her. She sniffled. "Koenma sucks he had no right to tell you guys that." LK stated as Hiei sat next to her. He sighed. "Yes he didn't. But you can't blame him. We had the right to know. But it would have been better if you told us in your own time. You can kill him later." Hiei stated. It started to rain as LK giggled. "I beat up Kuwabara. That made me feel better." Hiei chuckled. "Did you now? Was he unconscious?" Hiei asked. LK smiled and nodded. It started to down pour. "I like when it rains. Its fun to walk in." LK said. "But it's also cold." Hiei said. LK nodded and scooted closer to him a bit. Hiei looked a little shocked but it was soon covered up. "Hey Hiei." LK asked. "What?" he answered. "Why, why did you do that in the forest? Why did you hold me?" LK asked facing the small fire demon. Hiei reached out and wrapped an arm around her. LK blushed slightly. "Because your to cute for your anyone else to have you." He whispered in her ear. And laid his head on hers and they watched the rain fall around in each other's fiery embrace.

OO whoa hiei is out of character. Weird. Anyways. In the next issue of white ribbons a tender moment between LK and Hiei. Hmm maybe a kiss? Teehee. And whats this Kitsune's little brother and grandfather come to visit? What do they want, a warning? A warning of a disaster yet to come? Hmm. And who's this person Kitsune knew. An old boyfriend, will jealousy flare with Hiei? What will happen? Hmm please review. Need ideas for the next chappie. Credit will be given. Bye, bye.


	3. Chapter Three

Kitsune stares off into space, oh…… gets pelted with a book ACK! Books why have you betrayed me? Runs off but comes back remembering the story. ;;;;; um yeah…………. I got notin. Note: ok the souls, which are in Kitsune. She has three.

Her human soul - LK

Demon- Little kitsune

Her past soul which was Little kitsune but isn't now – Shadow Kitsune Shadow for short.

Just to clear that up. Kinda complicated. But yeah

Disclaimer: I own stuff, which just happens not to be Yu Yu Hakusho damn.

**_ WHITE RIBBIONS._**

A little Shadow Kitsune. (AN: This was the past Little kitsune, she was in the dream of the first chappie remember? She had black hair and stuff so just imagine her as a kid.) was running through a place shrouded by darkness and mist. She ran faster as a smile graced her face as she ran after her father; whose back was toward her. His long black hair tyed back with a dark blue ribbon. He wore the traditional fighting out fit. (Think Rurouni Kenshin) "Daddy, Daddy." She giggled as she stretched out her arms toward him. He never turned or slowed his pace. She ran faster trying to catch him; tripping in the process. "Daddy?" Her voice echo's in the darkness as he continues to walk ignoring her pleas for him to stay. The shadows consumes him and he disappears. "Daddy!" She screamed to no one. Tears trickled down her face; they turned blood red when they hit the ground as she sobbed into the earth. The darkness soon eloped her.

LK's eyes snapped open. She blinked a few times to realize what had happen. "Huh I must have dozed off." She mumbled to her self. As she peered around. The rain the had been pouring had turned to snow and was silently falling. LK smiled to her self. She loved the snow greatly. A beautiful sorrow from the sky. She could really connect to it. She attempted to get up but realized that someone had a good hold on her. She looked over at the thing that was holding her. It was Hiei; who appeared to be fast asleep. LK giggled quietly. 'He looks so innocent.' She thought to her self as she scooted closer to him. Wanting to be held protectively. She smiled.

"YUSUKE!" A voice screamed which woke up LK and Hiei. "Hmm, Yawn. The hell was that?" LK asked as Hiei let her go. "I don't know. Sounded like the detectives girlfriend though." Hiei stated as he stood up, stretching slightly. "Huh I didn't know Yusuke had a girlfriend." LK mumbled to her self as she walked over to the girl who appeared to be yelling at Yusuke. "Why weren't you at school huh? Mr. Takanaka is going to fail you if you keep skipping." The brown hared girl yelled as Yusuke placed his arms behind his head and yawned. This earned him a slap from the girl, which in turn made him fall unconscious. LK stifled a laugh. "Ooh Yusuke got burned." LK giggled. "Huh? Who the heck are you?" The girl asked. "Hmm me? Oh I'm LK the new team member. And you are?" LK said pointing to the girl. "I'm Keiko. I'm Yusuke girlfriend if you can call me that." She said as she looked at the unconscious Yusuke and sweatdroped. LK smiled and clasped a hand on her shoulder. "You got my sympathy. Having Brown Eyes for a BF must be hard." LK said with a smile. Keiko smiled back and the two girls began to talk. "So LK how old are you?" Keiko asked. "I just turned 16 last June. So about 16 and a 1/2" LK said with a smile. Kurama and Hiei blinked slightly. "That's right I'm that old, so I'm older than all of ya, Mwahahahaha." LK said with a maniacal laugh. Kurama sweatdroped. It seemed things wouldn't be boring with her around. "Now if ya excuse me. I'm gonna go play in the snow. Yea! Snow!" LK whooped as she took of running in the snow. Keiko and Kurama sweatdroped as they watched her have so much enjoyment in such a simple thing.

LK rested by the lake, which had frozen due to the cold weather. She sighed happily. "You amaze me. And that's not easy to do." Hiei said from his resting place in a tree, above her. "Really? Never would have guessed." Her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You are amazed by a simple thing like frozen rain." He said fingering a fallen piece of snow. "And yet." He said jumping out of the tree next to her. "You can be so deep its like you're a totally different person." He said looking into her dull blue eyes with his deep crimson ones. LK just blushed, looking away hoping to hide the blush. She stood up dusting the snow from her backside. She walked over and leaned against the tree Hiei was formally sitting in. "Really now," LK stated. Hiei walked over to her. He placed his arms over her shoulders. "Don't be sarcastic. It's getting old." He stated in an annoyed tone. His breath making puffs in the cold weather, drawing closer to her. She remained unfazed by his actions. She just crossed her arms and looked at him with no emotion on her face.

Hiei chuckled. "This is like when we first meet when you were your old self remember?" He mumbled into her ear. "No. What happened?" She asked her eyes filled with unanswered questions. "You where out picking flowers. For what reason, I couldn't tell you. I was out training with my sword. I heard you scream. It seems two low life thieves wanted you. You came running toward me and hide behind a tree near me. I looked at you, you just whispered to not tell them you were there. I watched as the two low lives came closer to your hiding spot. I walked over to you. And just like this helped you not get raped by them." Hiei stated finishing the story. "What did you do?" LK inquired intrigued by the story. "This." Hiei said and captured LK's lips with his. 'He's so warm. Like a raging fire.' LK thought as she enjoyed the sweet bliss of his fiery embrace. He soon let her go. LK just blushed. "Were you my first kiss back then?" LK asked blushing slightly and looked at the ground avoiding his eyes. "Yes I believe I was." He chuckled as lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. "Just like when you were alive you have beautiful eyes." He said as pecked her on the lips again and just smiled. LK just smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Mmm your one to talk. I love your eyes." LK stated and kissed his cheek. "So tell me. Was I your first kiss again?" He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hmm depends if I tell you. What will you tell me about us?" LK whispered back. Hiei chuckled. He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "It's a secret." LK just smiled and rolled her eyes. LK hugged him close never wanting to be released from his fiery embrace.

LK and Hiei walked back to the temple. They heard voices from inside of the temple. "Who is it?" LK asked Hiei. Hiei used his Jagan eye to look inside the temple. He wrinkled his nose. "It's Jin the wind master and Touya the ice master. It appears their here for a visit." Hiei stated with disgust in his voice. It seemed he rather liked the pair. "Hmm Jin." LK said as she transformed into her demon form. "Why did you do that?" Hiei inquired. "I'm cold. And since I'm half fire demon, I can be warm." Kitsune smiled. Hiei just shrugged it off and walked into the temple with Kitsune.

"So anyways me and Touya just happen to be in the neighborhood and thoug't we'd stop in." Jin said and grinned. Kitsune raised an eyebrow when she entered the temple. "Or you just happened to hear that that they had a new teammate that just happened to be a girl and though you'd stop in and see the new eye candy. You perverted Fuzz ball." She stated her voice dripping with sarcasm using his childhood nickname. Jin was slightly speechless. Fuzz ball only one person ever called him that. "Umm well ya see." He stumbled with his words as Kitsune looked down at him. Was she really his childhood friends? Alive again. He didn't belive it. So he just blushed from being embarrassed by a girl he didn't really know and stayed quite. Looking at the table. Touya just held his head and sighed. "I told you this was stupid." Touya stated. Kitsune just smiled and sat next to the ice master; who smiled in return. "My names Touya. And you are?" he stated looking at the small fox. "My names Little kitsune. But you can call me Kitsune if ya like." She stated and smiled. Jin looked her over. "Ye ain't Little kitsune. Little kitsune had black hair and red eyes. Who might ye really be?" he stated with his Irish ascent wanting to know the truth behind this girl. "I be the reincarnation of the Little kitsune ye knew." She smiled, as she mocked him. Jin just smiled and leaned over to her. "If ye are her then what happened when I was just learning the trade of the wind?" he questioned. "You ended up getting stuck in a tree; on the very top branch none the less and refused to come down because you were scared. So my dad had to climb up there and get you." Kitsune stated; telling it like she had said it a thousand times. Yusuke and Kuwabara just burst out laughing. As Kurama and Touya chuckled and Hiei smirked as did Genkai. (Yeah she's there to. Yukina's in the kitchen) Jin just blushed slightly. Now that one of his little secrets was told. He glared at her. Kitsune who seemed unfazed continued to talk about more of his little secrets. "That was when you were about 6 or 7. When you were 10 you decided it would be a good idea to piss off a gang of demons. By then you had a little better control over your wind but not where you could fly, mind you. Anyways so after you pissed them off. They decided they were gonna beat you up. So you took off running. Well you climbed the same tree you were stuck in before and stayed there till they got bored throwing rocks at you. But you still refused to come down. So had to go up and cut that goddamn branch which made you fall. On me none the less. Anyways when you where 13!" she stated trying to get everyone's attention. Jin quickly raced over and covered her mouth before she could spill his secret. "Eh hehehehe now, now Kitsune we don't have to tell them that do we? Remember we were together. So for old times sake?" he asked pleading. Hiei glared at Jin. His didn't like him touching Kitsune. "Hmm K. just as long as you keep your hands to your self." She stated. Jin looked a little disappointed. "Alright lass you got a deal." He stated and sat back down. Kitsune just smiled in triumph. Yusuke however was unsatisfied being told to little information. And demanded to know more. "Alright. When he was 13 we were playing." She said as she got up and ran around the table as Jin chased her to shut her up. "He was chasing me and tripped over a root as we came back to my home and my older sister happened to be on the other side of that root. And he ended up. ACK" she yelled as Jin tackled her. "HE GROPED HER! And she beat him up and I laughed." She stated as she got out of Jin's grasp and hide behind Hiei who smirked as everyone laugh a good hard laugh at the wind masters expense. Who just blushed cursing Kitsune under his breath.

Kitsune laid lazily on the outer area of the temple. Flipping through a fairy book she had found in her room. Jin and Touya long since left. Jin threatened to get her back she just laughed at him. She yawned as she flipped another page. "Tired?" Hiei asked as he walked around the corner. Kitsune yawned again. "Maybe." She stated as she stood up and walked over and wrapped her arms around him. The sound of pounding footsteps drew their attentions away from each other. "KITSUNE!" A voice screamed as a boy in a dark blue training outfit came into view. His very long hair wrapped with a white ribbon. "YOU'R ALIVE SIS!" The boy stated as he body tackled Kitsune. His lips coming in contact with hers. Kitsune through the whole process looked freaked. He pulled back and looked at her. "KOJI YOU ASS WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?" Kitsune screamed as she pushed the younger boy off of her. "What? I was just kissing you hello." He smiled as Kitsune glared daggers at him. "You know I hate when you do that. Baka." She stated whacking the smaller fox over his head. Hiei peered over at the two arguing. The boy had on a dark blue training out fit. His midnight hair was wrapped with a white ribbon similar to Kitsune's. He had a pair of deep blue eyes and a pale complexion. He just seemed to smile as his sister scolded him. "So how the hell did you know it was me?" Kitsune asked rather irritated. "That would be my doing." An older voice huffed as a rather old fox was seen leaning on a stick breathing rather heavily. "Oh great who's next?" Kitsune mumbled as the old Fox whacked her over the head with his walking stick. "Is that any way to talk to your grandfather!" he yelled at her as she just laid back down and looked like she was trying to fall asleep. "ARE YOU LISTINING!" He yelled at Kitsune. "ZZZZzzzzZZZ" Was the response from Kitsune for she had fallen asleep from his talking. The boy know as Koji just smiled happily. The old Fox sighed in defeat. "You boy where is the master of this temple?" he asked pointing his stick at Hiei. Hiei stared blankly at him before answering. "She's in there somewhere meditating." He stated and walked over and sat next to the sleeping Kitsune.

"So that's why you're here?" Genkai asked. "Yes Koji had a prediction that Kitsune was in trouble and here we are." The old fox know as Hiko stated. Genkai smiled. "And I thought you came all this way to visit me." She joked. It had been a while since she had seen this demon, which she called her friend. Hiko smiled. "That too old friend." He stated. Koji spaced off as the two older masters talked about old times. "Koji was it?" Genkai asked. He snapped out of his daze, "Yes Ma'am!" He stated and straightened up. "No need to be so formal boy. If you're bored you can go play video games with the dimwit and your sister. Sounds like she's beating him." Genkai smiled as she heard Yusuke curse. "Thank you Ma'am." He stated and got up and walking into the living area where Kitsune and Yusuke where playing a fighting game. Kitsune was kicking ass. "Dude this game cheats." Yusuke yelled as he threw the controller down. Kitsune just smiled in triumph. "Nice Brown Eyes just because you lost three times you claim it cheats. Whatever, anyone else? How bout you Carrot top or you Red?" she asked in a cocky tone as she looked over at Kuwabara and Kurama. Kuwabara ran off saying something about talking to Yukina and Kurama just sweatdroped. "Kitsune can I talk to you?" Koji asked his older sister. "Sure Koji." She stated and walked out to the outer area of the temple. "Whats on your mind bro?" She asked leaning against a wall. "Kitsune. Moms dead." He started off. Kitsune just seemed unfazed. "Oh ok." Was all she said looking at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes. "Kitsune don't you have any remorse for her! She was murdered. Don't you care!" Koji screamed at his older sister. "No not after what she did. I will never forgive her." Kitsune stated in a cold manner. "Can you let it go?" Koji pleaded. "And pray for her soul?" he asked, he looked on the verge of tears. "No she was there when I died, she could have helped but did she!" She screamed at him. The anger rising in her. "No she didn't she just watched me die as I pleaded for help. She deserves what she got." Kitsune stated. After a long pause kitsune spoke. "Who killed her?" she inquired. "Kuto and Kohaku." He stated. Kitsune flinched, Kuto was her older brother and Kohaku was her older sister. They were mates, by arrangement. It didn't matter though they loved each other very much. Kitsune and Koji were suppost to be wed but Kitsune found it a terrible practice and refused. Maybe that's why they killed her. She was too rebellious. Just like her father. Kitsune looked at the ground and asked another question. "Is Kisa ok?" She asked looking up a bit. Koji sighed. "Yea she's fine she sends her love." Koji stated looking at his older sister. Kitsune smiled. "That's good, that she's safe, that is." She stated sighing in relief that her youngest sister that she loved dearly and tried so hard to protect, like her younger brother was safe from the murderess intent of her older siblings. After another long pause Koji spoke. "Kitsune I had a vision. You were out in the woods and you were training and this guy came and said something. And you started fighting. And he blasted you and everything went black. Kitsune just be careful ok? I don't want to lose you again." He said as his sister pulled him into a bear hug. "It's ok bro I'm not gonna die anytime soon." She whispered to him. They were unaware of a pair of crimson eyes watching them.

It was past midnight. The moon had risen to its highest. Lighting everything it touched with a pale glow. A field was lighted by the pale glow. A lone figure stood hitting a tree. Making cracks in the bark. LK punched the bark of the tree again, making a noticble cut in her knuckles. "Ow goddamn." She said as she clutched her hand. "Damn weakness." She cursed under her breath as she kneeled and cradled her arm, the knuckles on it almost broken. She held her forefinger and her middle finger together and tracing a line down her non-domament hand and as she made the trail a hissing sound was heard. She was burning her arm. "Enn stupid arm that will teach you to be so weak." She stated and went back to punching the tree "Gotta get stronger gotta get stronger." She said to motivate her self to keep pushing her self further. She failed to notice a man in a black trench coat heading her way. "Little kitsune I presume." He said in a cold voice, which sent chills down her spine. "Who wants to know?" She asked in an irritated voice. He raised a hand. "You are in the way. You must be eliminated." He said, as a dark energy was release toward her. LK jumped out of the way in time and skidded across the dirt ground. "Your gonna have to do better than that to beat me!" She screamed as she charged head long at the stranger. He simple laughed and struck her down with little effort. "Such a simple minded creatures humans are. They can be knocked down. But the stubborn one's just keep getting back up!" He yelled the last part as he slammed a fist into LK's ribcage. "AAHH." She screamed and clutched her chest in pain. "Hn this was easier than I thought." He said as he readied for the final blow. LK curled into a ball to protect her chest. Tears streamed down her face. 'No. I can't die.' She thought to her self. 'I promised Koji I wouldn't. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave. Not yet!' She screamed in her mind. The man gathered energy into his hand and smiled manically. But stopped short as a cut appeared on his cheek. He looked behind him to see Hiei standing there, with his sword drawn. "Leave her alone." He said in a deadly tone. His eyes screaming murder. The man just laughed and released one last blast of energy that knocked Hiei off his feet. LK's eyes snapped open. She heard footsteps she looked up and Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking toward her. "Stay away!" she yelled. They didn't seem to hear her and continued to walk toward her. The stopped walking as slashes appeared on their bodies. They fell to the ground. They were dead. "NO!" she screamed clutching her shoulders. Trying to make them stop shaking. "LK?" a voice inquired and before her stood Kurama. "GET AWAY!" She yelled at him. He looked at her questionably the clasped on the ground his throat slit. "KURAMA!" she screamed as tears streamed down her face. A hand clasped her shoulder. Hiei's eyes looked at her with worry. "LK…." She trailed of as his face went pale. He fell forwards and in a wound was seen in his back. A maniacal laugh caught her attention. "See you little bitch? Everyone around you is in danger because you are the one who will kill them all. Because you are the forbidden Fox child. That's why you must die." The man stated as he gather another ball of energy in his hand. LK sat there with a blank expression. He fired the blast and she fell. Her eyes were open and glazed over. Everything she knew about her life was flashing before her eyes. Everything from her past life to spirit world was being locked away. Hiei flashed in her mind. 'No don't go. I don't want you to leave.' She thought as he was locked away with the rest of the gang. Tears ran down her face. As everything she loved felt like it was being ripped away. Everything she knew about demons, her past life and spirit world was gone. She was left broken and cold on the ground.

Hiei's eyes snapped open. 'What happen?' He thought as he peered around. Hiei looked over at his fallen comrade and the memory of what happen came back in a flash. He scrambled to his feet and was at her side in seconds and kneeling over her. She was out cold. "LK wake up. Please wake up." He said as he held her broken body. 'She's breathing fine. Just knocked out.' He thought to him self. He slung her body over his shoulder and raced off toward the temple. 'Please Lk just hold on.' He thought as he raced off into the night toward the temple.

"She should wake up in a couple of minuets." Yukina said as she pushed off the ground into a standing position after inspecting and healing LK's wounded ribcage and knuckles and making the best attempt to heal her burned arms. But giving up from energy loss and bandaged them. "Your sure?" Hiei asked. "Yes she just has some minor wounds on her hands and her ribs were easily fixed. But the one's I'm worried about are the burn marks on her arms. Who ever did this they did a good job of hurting her. I'll go get some more water." Yukina said as she walked out of the room. Hiei nodded and looked back toward the sleeping girl. "LK what were you doing out there?" Hiei asked the sleeping figure in front of him. He touched one of her bandaged arms. "Please just be ok. Please." He whispered. LK groaned and her eyes flutter opened. She lifted into a sitting position. Hiei looked at the girl as she peered over at him a blank expression on her face. "LK! Your awaked. Umm, Stay here." He stated as he ran off to get the others, LK just looked at him blankly as he left. The sound of footsteps pounding through the halls was heard as the whole gang rushed to LK's room. "LK your awake, we thought you'd never wake up." Yukina stated as she hugged the girl. LK just stared at her blankly as the group smiled. "That's nice and all. But who are you people?" LK inquired. "What?" Hiei hissed. "LK don't you recognize us its me Yusuke, Brown Eyes remember?" Yusuke inquired, he had a pleading sound in his voice, placing both his hands on her shoulders shaking her slightly. "Come on you got to remember." He stated. Trying so hard to get an answer. All he got was a blank stare back. Genkai walked over and place a hand on her forehead. LK blinked as she did this. After a few minutes she retracted her hand. Her expression was grim. "Whats wrong Grandma?" Yusuke asked. Genkai looked at her young pupil with grave eyes. "Her memory of us, spirit world and all else but her human life has been locked away in her subconscious. She won't remember us or anything here. Or about her past self." Genkai informed them gravely. LK stared blankly at them. "So who are you people?" She asked wanting desperately to know who were the weird people in front of her. "No one. We're nobody." Hiei stated staring at the floor. Fist clutched before jumped out into the night with the moon shining lighting; lighting everything it touched with its pale glow.

Whoa that ain't good, our leading lady has lost her mind well sorta. What will happen? Well they send her home. What's this Hiei posing as an exchange student? What? Koenma knows how to get LK's memory back? Only Hiei can do it? Will he? Or will he leave her to lead a normal life as a human forever and give up his new love? Tune in next time of "White Ribbons." Please review. Ideas are welcome and credit will be given.


	4. Chapter Four

A thing in the distance is seen racing toward readers, when closely inspected it appears to be the authoress. HIII! READERS! Knocks readers over Oops anyways. Leaves readers on the floor wondering about this crazy girl before them. Welcome to the four chappie of 'White Ribbons' in this eppie LK has lost her memory and its up to the gang to get it back and figure out why this is happed. Have fun reading Runs off at top speed.

OO – Readers

Disclaimer- I don't own yu yu if I did why would I be writing fan fics? I would be fucking rich! But I don't damn.

WHITE RIBBONS

LK watched the figure covered in black leap with amazing agility out into the night. She turned her attention back to the group in front of her that seemed to be ignoring her and talking amongst them selves. "Well what should we do?" Yusuke inquire. "There isn't much we can do. The best thing we can do is send her home." Botan stated just arriving a few minuets ago. LK just yawned, bored after a few minutes of them talking. "Can I go home now?" She asked in a sleepy tone. They stared blankly at her, not really sure how to answer her. "Who should take her home?" Yusuke asked. "I'll do it. I can put her to sleep when we reach her home." Kurama stated as he walked over and offered his hand to LK. She stared blankly at him and stood up under her own power, wincing slightly and clutching her left arm. Concern flashed through Kurama's eyes. As he tried to find the problem ailing his teammate. He lifted her sleeve to reveal blood seeping through the bandages. "Yukina get more gaze. And bandages." Kurama stated. The ice apparition nodded and hurried off. Kurama stroked LK's hair and held her, trying to sooth the pain. It worked a little as Yukina returned with gaze and bandages. She re-wrapped the wound and put more gaze on it. "That should help for a little while." She stated. Worry flashing in her crimson eyes. LK saw this worry and smiled at her trying to reassure the ice maiden. LK pushed off the ground and looked toward Kurama. He smiled and led her out of the temple into the cool night air. Down the steps bathed in the pale moonlight.

As Kurama made his way back up the steps he sighed. He didn't like leaving her there like that. She seemed so alone and afraid. Ever though she was in her own home. He just shook his head. He couldn't do anything with out seeming like a freak. He couldn't reassure her it was alright. No matter how much he wanted to help his friend. His head shot up. His eyes flashed with alertness. He sensed someone near. Hiei jumped out of the tree next to him and landed in front of him. His cold features attaining him. "Did you do it fox?" He inquired in a harsh voice. Kurama sighed. "Yes she's back home safely. But." He stated. "She looked afraid, in her eyes I mean. When she approached the house, she looked almost scared of it. Like she sensed some evil there that only she could see. But then again she can see what she's not support to see and she wonders things her brain shouldn't worry about. But that's what make her, her." Kurama stated as he walked back into the temple. "Goodnight Hiei." He said as he walked inside.

Hiei sat on the roof and pondered over the last few weeks. 'Whats going to happen?' He pondered to him self. Unaware of the newly falling snow. A piece fell onto his warm cheek and melted. He peered up into the sky as the snow continued to fall. He caught a piece and fingered it making it into a fine crystal. He smirked to himself and clutched the crystal. "Hn." He said and jumped off into the night with the painted pale pastel moon.

"Hey gang we got an order from Koenma. He wants you to come down to spirit world right way." Botan stated as she walking into the temple. Everyone was lazed around the living room. No one really looked up. "Hey what are you all zombies? Whats…" She trailed off as she thought. She then smiled to her self. "I know what Koenma wants to tell you!" she stated her bubbles personality returning to her. "Which would be?" Yusuke inquired from his spot stretched across the couch. "Oh I don't know, maybe how LK can get her memory back and who's after her." Botan smiled to her self as she turned and started to walk out the temple. The boys were on their feet and right behind her in minuets.

Koenma waited patiently for the team to arrive. The sound of feet clattering caught his attention. "PACIFIRE BREATH!" Yusuke screamed breathlessly. "Can you… can you really get her memory back?" Yusuke inquired. To him LK was an older sister. Always there to help and look out from him. To the others she was the same except to Hiei and Kurama. To Kurama she was just the opposite. She was like a little sister. Always curious about the world that surrounded her. It was different for Hiei. "Well to be blunt yes. But it will take some doing. Firstly one of you will have to infiltrate her home as a Japanese exchange student. Then this person will protect her from any youkai that might attack. Then he will bring her here and we will restore her memory. If." He said pointing his index finger up. "If and only if she wants it. Its totally her choice." He stated. "Now the only question is who will do it. I suggest either Hiei or Kurama. They are best suited to a case as delicate as this one." Koenma stated. "What do you mean delicate?" Kuwabara inquired. "Well after the attack her psyche is very fragile and restoring her memories may damage it more. And with the chance of a youkai attack that might push her over the edge and have a mental break down." Koenma stated in a matter of fact tone. Hiei greeted his teeth. "I'll do it. I have no schooling so I can protect her throughout the day." He stated. "All right we will enroll you at her school and give you a schedule as close to her's a possible. You will also need an identity and if anyone asks you know English but mostly speak Japanese. Your bags will be at her house when you arrive. You will arrive a little after she gets home. NOW GET GOING!" Koenma stated as he pushed a button and Hiei fell through a trap door. Yusuke and Kuwabara just peered down the hole. "Wow that's new." Kuwabara stated.

LK trudged up the steps to her house. She was nursing a bruised cheek. She had gotten beat up for sticking up for a friend. It wasn't fair she tried to do the right thing and she got a beat down. After she was on the ground they decided they would kick her till she couldn't breath without gasping. She dug around in her bag and pulled out her keys. "What a day." She said to her self as she entered her house. She dropped her backpack on the ground and removed her converses. She walked over to a hanging mirror and checked her face. A larger purplish blue bruise was forming on her cheek. "Nice. Mom's going to love that. And what else I got suspended for fighting. Nice. Perfect ending to a perfect day." She mumbled to her self. The doorbell rang. LK sighed to her self. 'Probally the neighbors. Lost their Frisbee again.' She thought as she answered the door. "Yes what can I do for you?" She asked not really looking at the person on the other side. "You can get my bags. That would be good." Stated a cool voice. LK mind snapped back to earth and she looked at the owner of the cool voice. He had a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black tank top with a larger black button up shirt over it. LK just kinda stared at the guy before her. "What… who are you?" She asked unsure if she wanted to hear the answer and not just have him come in. "My name is Hiei Jaganshi. I'm an exchange student from Japan and I'm going to stay here for the time being." He stated in a cool voice and leaned against the doorframe. "Ok I don't remember sighing up for it. Oh wait Mum must have done it. Oh well um welcome I guess." She stated as she opened the door so he could come in. "Whats wrong with your face?" Hiei stated. "Oh this." She asked touching the forming bruise. "I got beat up for no real reason. Except I have a gay friend." She stated simply. "That doesn't seem fair." Hiei stated as he stared at it. "Well neither does being suspended for a week for defending a friend. But that's life." She shrugged and walked over to the fridge and pulled out an ice pack and placed it on her cheek. "Come on I'll show you to your room." She stated as she walked up stairs.

"So your name is Hiei?" An older looking guy asked, he had a crew cut and it was a deep black. "Yes bubbles his name is Hiei get over it." A girl with deep red hair stated. "Yo shut up Rie I was just checking so I don't call him the wrong thing." He stated. "Shut up Ryan." A girl with magenta hair yelled. "Quite mortals!" A dark skinned boy yelled. "Yes jebuse!" LK stated. Everyone but Hiei cracked up. He sighed. "Are you always like this at lunch Kitsune?" Hiei asked LK. "Hmm. Yeah." She said still getting used to the nickname he gave her. "It's the best." She said as she smiled as she watched Rie sneak up behind the guy know as Bubbles who was rocking back in his chair. "BWA!" She screamed as she pulled his chair back and he scrambled to grab something so he wouldn't fall. "Wahahahahahahaha." Everyone burst out laughing at his expense. "Nice one Rie." The dark skinned boy named Dion said, as he looked over at the deep red head that giggled as bubbles as he was known, crawled back up. "You so suck Rie." Ryan stated. "Deal with it Bubbles." She yelled as everyone laughed. Hiei just smiled as he watched LK laugh. She was happy really happy.

Lk tapped her pencil on the desk. It was fifth period math and she was bored as hell. Hiei sat across from her and listened to the teacher blabber on about some equation. LK yawned as she opened her sketchbook and began mindless ling doodling. She looked down at her sketch. She blushed; it was of the midnight hared boy across her. She wasn't even fully aware she was sketching him. She snapped the book shut as Hiei turned his attention back to her. "What?" he asked. "Nothing." She stated in a quick manner. A tall lanky boy passed by as another teacher was talking. When the teacher turned his back the boy lifted up his middle finger, flicking off the teacher. Bubbles who was sitting next to LK, along with LK laughed up a storm as Hiei smirked. Bubbles tipped back, he was laughing so hard and ended up falling over. Everyone laughed. "Ryan you'll be standing the rest of the period and the next one." The teacher stated as Ryan tried to plead his case. "Ryan just shut up now. Your just screwing you self over more." LK said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Hiei growled as she did this. For some reason he felt protective over her. Like she was already his. The bell rang and the two of them fled the classroom making their way up stairs to their sixth.

LK huffed as she lifted the laundry basket onto her hip for better balance. She walked into her mother's room as threw the basket onto her bed. (AN: her mom knows she's a demon because she has special senses that can tell who's a demon. And she knows Hiei's a demon. Just letting you know.) She pulled out Hiei's shirts and pants and placed them off to the side as she divided up the clothes. She then picked up his clothes and walked over to her brother's room where Hiei was staying while her brother was at college. She knocked. "Hiei? Ya in there?" She inquired. Hearing no answer she opened the door was walked over to the closet and pulled out a coat hanger and placed his shirt on it. A large object fell at her feet and made a clunking sound. She looked down. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was. Hiei's sword lay in its sheath on the ground at her feet. She fell backwards trying to get away from it. "Oh shit, oh shit." She repeated to her self over and over. She quickly pushed it back into the closet and closed it. She leaned against it and sighed deeply. "What are you doing?" Hiei's voice penetrated her mind. "Ah nothing!" She stated as she looked him over. He was just wearing a pair of pants, he was topless. "Uh yeah I'll just go." She stated blushing, as she walked out the door. Hiei just shook his head and closed the door.

LK sat on her bed and finished the picture of Hiei she was doing in fifth. Hiei had his friend Shuichi over. He was another exchange student staying not to far away. LK sighed, "Shit this ain't good. This isn't supposed to happen." She mumbled to her self. "Whats not?" Shuichi asked. "Ack!" LK screamed as she slammed her sketchbook shut, making sure the red head didn't see the picture. "The hell Shuichi? Don't sneak up on me!" She yelled at him. "My apologize. I didn't mean to scare you. Now what was that you were mumbling something not to happen this way? What would that be Kitsune?" He inquired as he sat on her bed. She sighed and opened the sketchbook to show the rather detailed picture of Hiei. "Your very good." He stated as he flipped through the sketchbook. LK stood up and walked over to her closet and leaned against it. "Yeah but I'm not as good as Rie she is the greatest. Almost as good as the professionals." She stated as her bangs covered her eyes. Kurama smiled pleasantly as he watched the young girl. "Would you like to talk about whats bothering you?" He inquired. LK stayed quite. She was pondering what she should say. "Well." She started. "I err well I really, really like. Umm Hiei." She mumbled. Kurama smiled simply at her. "Its quite all right Kitsune people get crushes all the time." Kurama stated simply. "But you don't get it. I'm not supposed to get a crush on him. All I'll end up doing is getting hurt. Because he'll go back home and find some great girl while I'm here." She stated with her back to him. "Its like god just loves to play with my life for his own amusement. That why I refuse to believe in him. I don't want this to happen I don't want to feel this way toward Hiei!" She yelled as she punched her closet door, leaving a rather large hole. "Kitsune! Oh god you hand." Kurama stated as she pulled her bloody hand out of the broken wood. She didn't turn to look at him. She just stared at the closet. "Stay here. I'll go get some bandages." Kurama stated as he rushed off. Tears dripped down her face as she slumped down to the floor. "Its not supposed to be this way. I'm not supposed to fall for him." She mumbled as tears dripped to the floor. Strong protective arms wrapped around her. She looked up, her face stained with tears. Hiei's crimson eyes looked down at her. She tried to pull away, she didn't want his pity. He just tightened his grip on her, his grip never broken as his back was against the bed. He held her fast and tight. Making no means of letting go. She soon gave in a quietly sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair making her cry harder. "Why?" She mumbled into his chest. "Why what?" He inquired. "Why play with my emotions? I've been hurt to much for this bullshit." She stated in an annoyed tone. Hiei sighed. He didn't know how to respond. He just hopped Kurama came back soon.

Kurama soon returned with rubbing alcohol and gaze along with bandages. "This will hurt for a moment." Kurama stated as he placed a little bit of rubbing alcohol on her wound. Making her wince and try moving away but being held fast by Hiei. Then kurama wound the bandages around the wound. "There." He stated as he finished. "You should be fine now. I should get home though. See you two tommorow." Kurama said as he pushed off the floor and walked out of LK's room. LK just stared after him as he left. She then leaned back into hiei. He placed his head on top of hers and continued to hold her safely in his arms. "Your mine and nobody else's." He whispered in her ear. She just shivered and closed her eyes and enjoyed the bliss of being held this way.

The floor creaked as a rather lanky youkai made his way quietly up the stairs, heading for the master bedroom. A knife sheath at his side. Ready to be pulled and used in a matter of seconds. He smirked as his white teeth gleamed. He opened the doorway and crept silently toward the sleeping figure of LK's mother. He smiled manically as he unsheathed the knife and raised it high above his head ready to strike down his victim in a matter of seconds. He plunged the knife down as LK's mom rolled out of the way. Her eyes peered at the blue skinned youkai. She screamed a bloody scream as the youkai tried again.

LK shot up as she heard a bloody scream from her mother's room. "What the hell was that?" She mumbled aloud. She crawled out of bed and crept toward the door and opened it slightly. She peered out then opened it fully. She walked slowly, alert for danger. She peered toward the open door. Her mother was being held down by a blue skinned youkai with rather long and ragged green hair. His claws were covered in blood. LK screamed. The youkai turned his attention toward her. He grinned as he let her mother go. "LK, RUN!" She screamed. LK stared slightly shocked till her legs decide they would run down stairs toward the kitchen with the youkai in hot pursuit. Her body slammed against the counter as she skidded to a stop. She griped around for a blunt abject. Her hand rested on the handle of a rather large kitchen knife. She picked it up off the counter as she knocked to the ground by the youkai. His teeth gleamed in the light of the moon. LK glared hard at him as he raised the dagger above his head ready to strike her down. She saw her chance and knocked him off his feet. She quickly got to her feet and plunged the knife into the youkai's chest. It gasped as the cool metal came in contact with his warm flesh. LK pulled the knife out and plunged it down again and again into its chest. Blood splattered over her as she killed it. Her breathing was ridged and ragged as she plunged it down again one last time. She huffed. It was dead. It's eyes glazed over and mouth hanging open like a dead fish.

Hiei scrambled down the steps into the kitchen. "LK! Are you…" He trailed off as he flicked on the light to see blood splatter all over her and the walls. "He's dead. I killed him." She stated in a drone way. Tears poured freely from her eyes. She stared shocked at him. She looked down at her blood-splattered hands. She wiped the tears away. "If I didn't he would have hurt you and mum. " She stated in a shaky voice. "Is mum ok?" She inquired. He smiled. "She's fine just a little shaken." He stated as his eyes softened as he looked at her. He hugged her and held her trembling body. "Its all right Kitsune. Its all over." He stated. "You don't have to kill anymore." Hiei cooed. "No you don't understand. I liked it. It felt right to kill him." She stated as she looked at him. Hiei sighed. "Kitsune there's something I should tell you." Hiei stated as his jagan glowed. "You are a youkai Kitsune. So am I and so is Kurama. You and Kurama are Fox demons I'm a half fire half ice. I'm a forbidden and so are you." He said. "I can restore the memory you once had. That is if you want me to kitsune." He stated. She stared blankly at him before answering. "Hiei I want my memories I want to remember ever since I came back here its felt like something has been missing. So please give me back my memories. Please." She asked. Hiei smiled slightly and placed his forehead against hers. "Alright you win." He stated and as his Jagan glowed he captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

Memories of the past flowed thought her mind. Flashes of people she knew returned to her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled and hugged him close. "Hiei I…I…." She said. "What?" He inquired. She looked at the ground. "Its just when I was there the guy said everyone around me would die because I was the forbidden fox. And I would be the one who would kill them." She said as she hide her face in his chest. Hiei looked at her with softened eyes. He held her. "You are Kitsune not the forbidden fox. You won't kill any of your friends you love them you much." He said as he tightened his hold on her. She smiled. "It's really good to be back." She stated and smiled and hugged him close.

"Are you sure you can't come?" Hiei asked. LK smiled. "Yeah mum wants me to stay for a few more days. Don't worry I'll be there in like three days alright?" LK inquired as she looked at Hiei. He nodded and picked up his bags and walked through a portal. "Hiei I love you." LK mumbled as he was out of earshot. She just blushed and walked back into the house. She had to help clean up. She was unaware of two pairs of green eyes watching her intently before disappearing into the shadows, to devise a way of getting rid of the little kitsune once and for all.

Ok that's all for now. Wow two days written. Anways next chappie. LK's back and ready to reveal her feelings for Hiei. But who's this new girl that's come and what? She has a thing for Hiei. But how come LK says she's a demon. Why does no one believe her? And whats going to happen next? Something bad. Ohh. That's on the next issue of 'White Ribbons.' See ya idea's are always welcome


	5. Chapter Five

HIYA PEOPLE! NEXT CHAPPY OF WHITE RIBONS UNDER WAY BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA YEAH! Ok I'm done.

"Thanks Hieisgirlfriend120 for the kissing scene thankies." Throws a plushie and cookie "And!" Huggles all reader. "THANKIES FOR REVIEWING AND LOVING IT!"

Disclaimer: no owny Yu, Yu Aw. U.U please review

WHITE RIBBONS

LK huffed as she lugged her stuff up the millions of step that lead to Genkai's temple. "Goddamn steps. Goddamn temple got to be up all these goddamn steps. Goddamn it." She yelled as she dropped her stuff and started to stomp on the steps. "Stupid steps being so stupid long. And stupid high. Grrr." She yelled as she picked her stuff back up. "Having fun LK?" Yusuke inquired from the doorway of the temple. "Hmm let me think, No." She stated simply. Yusuke laughed at this. "Nice LK. Come on." Yusuke stated. "Naw I think I'm gonna find Hiei." LK stated. "Oh he's out in the training field with that new chick." Yusuke said. LK whirled around. "What new chick?" She inquired. "I think her name was umm. Kuroda. Hmm weird name." Yusuke stated and walked away. LK clenched her fist. 'Kuroda it means black field.' She thought and raced off to the training field.

Hiei swung his sword, chopping a leaf in half. A girl with deep black hair and almost black eyes sat under a tree not far away. She wore a red top that looked paint on. She wore a rather short jean skirt. In short to LK she looked more like a whore than a girl. LK stood under the tree opposite her, glaring. She didn't like the vibe she gave off. It was almost demonic. Hiei looked up from his training. He looked over at the girl and glared, she smiled happily. Her long midnight hair swishing as she stood and walked over to him. She clamped onto his arm like she was going to fall of a cliff if she didn't. Hiei looked disgusted with this action and tried hard to get her off. LK snorted and turned around and walked back to the temple. She didn't need to see this. "Baka Hiei." She mumbled as she entered the temple.

"So bored." Yusuke stated from his place on the couch. "Shut up Brown Eyes." LK stated in a grumpy voice from her spot on the other side of the couch. "Grrr. I know!" Yusuke said and ran off somewhere. "Thank god." LK stated and continued to watch Saiyuki. Yusuke soon returned with the whole gang and the new girl. "Oh Hiei your so strong." She said as she clamped on his arm again. LK glared and Kuroda glared right back and smiled. Hiei looked disgusted. "What the hell are you doing Yusuke?" LK inquired. "Were going to play some games." Yusuke said and looked proud of his accomplishment. "Yeah right." LK stated sarcasm dripping in her voice. Hiei smiled a little. LK just looked away. Hiei looked at her questionably. Whats wrong with her? He wondered but was preoccupied with trying to pry off the little bitch that threatened to cut off his circulation.

"So what the hell are we playing?" LK inquired. "7 minuets in heaven!" Yusuke smiled deviously. Everyone sweatdroped. "What?" He inquired. "Nothing let just play the stupid game." LK said as everyone sat in a circle. "Now for the rules. No same sex things. None of us bend that way just boy-girl. Ok now." Yusuke stated as he spun the bottle. It landed on Keiko. (AN: if you didn't see that coming you must not be a fan. Sorry I am.) Keiko blushed as Yusuke took her hand and led her to the closet. "YUSUKE YOU JERK!" Keiko screamed and a slapping sound was heard. Keiko came out extremely pissed off. Yusuke stumbled out with a red handprint on his cheek. "Umm ok Keiko your turn." Yusuke said as he fell back into his spot. Keiko spun the bottle and it landed on Kurama. They went in and in seven minuets came out. Kurama spun the bottle and it landed on LK. Hiei growled. LK simply got up along with Kurama and walked into the closet. After seven minuets they came out like nothing happened. Because nothing did happen. LK spun and it landed on Hiei. He smirked as Kuroda released his arm. LK walked into the closet and waited as Hiei walked in and shut the door.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Hiei inquired as he leaned against the wall opposite of the one LK was leaning against. "Were supposed to kiss each other. But I think you would rather kiss that whore." LK said the anger in her voice rising. "What are you talking about? If you're talking about Kuroda. I don't have feelings for her. She's to much of a bitch. Wearing those tight clothes trying to attract a mate that way won't work with me." He stated simply. "Really?" LK said looking at him. "Yes. The only person I'm interested in is you. I've missed you." He stated as he tipped her chin up. He kissed her softly. As she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sweet bliss was short lived for them though.

Outside the closet the gang waited. Already bored with the game. Kuroda smirked. She had a plan up her sleeve. She walked over to the closet door. She smirked and opened the door. "AWWW how cute. The bitch gets some love." She stated with sinisterness in her voice. Everyone looked over. LK and Hiei broke away from their kiss; Hiei let go of LK and ran off. LK looked at Kuroda. She glared hard as the girl just smirked. LK had enough. She slapped her. "You little bitch were do you get the fuck off? That was seriously fucked up. Now I'm giving you a warning, stop bugging Hiei he doesn't like it, or else." LK stated and stormed off. Leaving the girl on the ground smirking.

LK sat on the outer place around the temple. "You ok?" Kurama inquired. LK looked up and shook her head. "I don't trust her. There's a demonic presence about her. I don't trust it. I think she's a demon." LK stated. "Hmm really I didn't sense anything. You sure your just not jealous?" He inquired and was meet with a death glare. "No maybe it because I'm half a shadow demon. I can sense whats not there. Maybe…" She thought and her eyes widened. "Kurama I think she's a darkness demon." She stated. "Because she's probally hiding her energy. And she seems like it doesn't it?" She inquired as Kurama thought. "Maybe. But I don't know. I think your just paranoid LK." Kurama stated and got up and left. "No. I'm not and I'm going to prove it." She said as she clenched her fists.

"Kuroda!" LK shouted. The black-hared girl turned around. "Oh its only you. What do you want?" She asked in a snotty voice. LK walked toward her. "I know what you are." She stated. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She stated simply. "You're a demon. Admit it." LK stated the anger in her boiling. The other girl just smiled. "Of course I am. I'm a darkness demon. But no one will believe you. For they are all wrapped around my little finger." She stated and laughed. LK's bangs covered her eyes and she shook violently. A light shone and LK turned into the Little Kitsune. Her eyes shone hatred and murder. She lunged and drew her twin blades. Kuroda turned and screamed.

Hiei looked up from his training. He perked his ear and raced off as he heard another blood curdling scream. Kitsune had sliced Kuroda's shoulder and was going for the whole arm. "Kitsune what are you doing!" He screamed as she looked over at him. "Killing a whore." She stated simply as she took another swing. Kuroda ran as fast as she could and hide behind Hiei for protection. Hiei 'Hn'd' and walked over to Kitsune. Who just glared at him. He recoiled a bit. She didn't seem happy to see him. "What you're doing could put you back in spirit world jail do you want it that badly?" He inquired. She just glared. "Fine protect that witch, just watch your back. She's got claws." She stated and stormed off.

Kurama's head shot up. What was that? He wondered. Kitsune was walking toward him; she had blood splattered on her. "What…" He tried to ask but Kitsune passed him. "Going out." Was all she said and left. Kuroda staggered toward him, clutching her shoulder. "That bitch attacked me! She a youkai isn't she?" She yelled. Kurama hid his eyes in his bangs. "Yes some of the people here are youkai's but you must forgive her…" Kurama started. "Forgive her? Forgive her! I should kill that little bitch." Kuroda stated and staggered away. Kurama did not like this girl. He wondered if Kitsune was right about her.

Koji walked up the stairs a few minutes after Kitsune had left. "Kurama-Sama where is Kitsune?" He asked looking up at the older fox. "She went off to the Makai I think. She seems very angry about something. Koji will you do me a favor and go keep an eye on her?" Kurama inquired. Koji nodded and went off after his older sister.

Demons looked in amazement at Kitsune as she downed her fifth beer. She sighed as she put the mug down. "Another of your strongest please!" She asked the bartender, as some of the demons anime fell. "This is your sixth dear and your not even tippys?" The bartender inquired as she poured another beer for the fox girl. "No. I just wanna down my troubles." Kitsune stated as the bartender gave her another beer. A tall lanky demon tapped Kitsune shoulder. He smiled pleasantly at her. "How would you like to have a drinking contest with me?" He asked. "Sure but you won't win." She said as she downed the rest of her beer. (AN: Remember kids drinking heavily is bad. Always have a sober driver!) "Bartended two of your strongest." Kitsune stated as the demon lets call him Shawn, just stared with an open mouth. He was going to lose. "Ready?" Kitsune inquired with a smile. He nodded weakly. "Ready, Set, Go!" The bartender yelled as Kitsune and the demon Shawn downed their beers. Kitsune sighed and slammed her mug on the counter. "I win!" She yelled as Shawn passed out. "Anyone else?" She asked and the demon looked at her like she was crazy. "No more? K! Another one please!" She asked and all the demons fell.

Koji search in the little village. "Kitsune where are you?" he mumbled to him self. "Damn can that Fox girl drink. I think she's beaten even the best drinkers in town." Two demons said to one another. Koji's ears perked up. It had to be her. He raced off to the local bar. "Kitsune!" He yelled. She looked up from her mug. "Hi Koji." She said as she downed her ninth beer. "What the hell Kitsune? That it your coming home." Koji stated and slung Kitsune over his shoulder. She waved bye to the bartender.

"Are you that stupid dimwit!" Genkai screamed at Kitsune who sat on her bed and looked down at her hands. "You could have killed that girl. They would have had to put you in jail. And what do you do after you go and almost kill her? You got and attempt to get drunk. That's great. You are to stay within the temple boundaries and to stay way from Kuroda. Understood?" Genkai asked her young demon student. "No problem staying away from that bitch. And just so you know I wasn't even tippys. After nine of the Makai's strongest." Kitsune stated and walked out into the back yard of the temple where all the demons hungry for human flesh resided.

Yukina swept the outer area of the temple. She smiled happily as she sang softly to her self. The scent of blood caught her attention. She peered up and gasped. Kitsune stood before her, smiling slightly, drenched in blood. "Yuki-Chan can you get me bucket and towel and spare clothes." She asked with a smile. Yukina looked a little pale as she nodded and hurried off. She soon returned with a bucket, towel and some of Kitsune's clothes. "Thank you Yuki-Chan." Kitsune said and walked off. Yukina just stood there before she raced off to find Genkai.

Hiei stretched his arms behind his head. He had finally got away from Kuroda. Finally a moment of peace to him self. He closed his eyes ready for a nap. The scent of death and bloodshed filled his nose. His eyes snapped open. He peered down from his spot in the tree near the lake. Kitsune stood at the edge covered in demon's blood. 'What happened to her?' He wondered to himself. She filled the bucket with water and poured it over her head. The water drenched over her small body. It washed most of the blood away. Her clothes clung to her. Hiei couldn't pry his eyes away from her. She removed her skirt, just leaving her pants. She then removed her top. She wore a traditional wrap that most demon women wore. She untied the ribbon in her hair and hung it with her clothes on a near by branch. She then jumped into the lake. And plunged under water. Coming up seconds later for air. Hiei jumped down from his branch. Well more or less fell out. "Having fun peeping?" Kitsune asked as she pulled her self out of the water. Water falling off her. Hiei remained quiet. "What?" She inquired. "Never seen a girl bath before?" She asked smirking as he turned red a minute. "Hn." He stated and jumped back into his tree. "Fine be an asshole like usual." Kitsune stated as she dried herself off. And then got dressed and went back to the temple.

Kuroda sat in a tree father away from the temple. She held a communicator. "Masters the plan is going according to plan. Everything is falling in place. Soon she will be dead." Kuroda stated. "Good keep it up. Move to next faze." The communicator hissed and the transmission was cut. Kuroda smirked as she jumped from tree to tree. It had been two day since Kitsune had attacked her and been bathed in blood. She raced toward the temple. Making sure to hide her aura. LK sat on the roof. Watching the drifting clouds. A war ragged between her heart and mind. 'I've got tell him sometime.' She thought '_Yes you do_.' Another voice stated. 'Hey Shadow.' She said in her mind to her other half, her darker half. _'You need to tell him before that little bitch gets her claws in him. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way._' Shadow stated. "Maybe you right." LK stated as she lifted to a sitting position. "LK what are you doing out there?" Kurama asked. "Sittin." She stated simply. "Hey Red where Spikey?" She asked with eagerness in her voice. "He's out in the training field he said if I saw you to tell you to go there." Kurama stated. "Ok wonder what he wants." LK stated and jumped off the roof and walked toward the training field.

Hiei paced back and forth. Why was he so nervous? Surly she felt the same way about him right? He pondered this thought to him self. Kuroda smirked from her place high above the branches. She peered over the treetops and caught LK's scent. Now was the time to act. She jumped down from the tree and landed behind Hiei. He whirled around, hand on the hilt of his sword. He relaxed slightly as he saw who it was. "What do you want?" He asked in the coldest voice he could muster. She smiled simply and walked toward him. "Just here to tell you something." She said as she looked out of the corned of her eye. LK was standing in the brush. Kuroda smirked to her self. "Whats that?" He stated with a cool anger in his voice. She walked more over to him and wrapped her arms around him leaning toward him. "Just that.." She stopped short slightly from his face and looked into his eyes. They were filled with hatred. "I love you Hiei." She stated and kissed him hard. Hiei looked disgusted with this action. A rustling sound caught Kuroda's attention. She pulled away. As Hiei peered over. LK stood in plain sight. Tears pouring from her eyes. "LK…" Hiei trailed off. "You lair." She stated with anger in her voice and hatred and murder in her eyes.

That's all. Ohh. This ain't good. Kuroda a demon of darkness has proclaimed her love for Hiei with LK watching! Ohh. Well LK takes it the wrong way and runs off. She can't stand what she fells anymore. She planed to do something about it. She's decide to take her life. She writes the gang a letter and it reveals her true feelings for Hiei. And whats this? Botan did a backround check and it proves that Kuroda is really a demon. Can Hiei stop LK before she does her self in? This is a warning. In the next chapter there is a suicide attempt. Please, please if you are planning of taking your life or someone you care about is thinking about it please informs someone. Your mom, dad, brother, sister friend, anyone. No one deserves to feel that way. Please don't take this fic seriously its just fiction. This authoress is not going to commit suicide so don't worry. Ok thankies please review.


	6. Chapter Six

Hello peoples! What's up! Nothing new here. Thankies to all who reviewed. Glad you like it. K enough with me talking. On with da ficcy!

Disclaimer: me no own yu yu damn wish I did but I don't. U.U

WHITE RIBBONS

"What?" Hiei hissed. "You are such a bull shitter. You say you have no feelings for her. That was a lie. All of it's a lie. Just toying with me. And I was enough of a baka to belive you too." LK said as turned and ran off, away from the two. Kuroda smirked. The plan had worked. LK now heartbroken that her love had someone else would do her self in, seeing no point in living. Her smirk grew. No blood on her hands to tie her to it. Everyone will think LK did it all by her self. The mission was a success. Hiei just stared as the girl he loved ran from him, ran out of his life again. No not again. He wasn't going to let that happen again.

LK ran blindly through the forest. How could she have been so stupid to believe him? She stopped her running to a walk. Clutching her self. Maybe because she really thought she had found a person who would love her for her. She also thought maybe just maybe this was the person that invaded her dreams that had always remained unclear. She thought to her self. "I just wish I had my full memory back." She mumbled to her self as she walked toward the lake. She touched on of the trees. She smirked a little. They had shared their first kiss there. Where had it gone wrong? She wondered. Kuroda, when she came everything went wrong. She clenched her fists. Anger raised in her. "I don't want anything but the truth. Even if I have to kill her for it. I don't care if I go to jail. I'll show them that I'm right." She mumbled as she transformed into the Little kitsune. She was going to get answers even if she had to kill for them.

Kuroda twirled a piece of her hair. Hiei had run off in search of LK. No one seemed to notice their absents. "How boring." She stated to her self. Kitsune approached. Her feet stamping against the cement. She scowled as Kuroda smirked. "Well if it isn't the bitch her self." Kuroda said as she went back to twirling her hair, ignoring Kitsune. Suddenly she was on the ground. Blood trickled down her face. Kitsune wrapped her hands around the girl's neck. She slammed Kuroda's head against the cement. Making a loud thumping sound. She gasped as the little air she had was leaving her. Kitsune bangs covered her eyes as she chocked her. Kuroda scratched at Kitsune arms went unnoticed. "Now tell me who are you working for?" Kitsune inquired. Kuroda gasped as she answered. "Why should I tell you?" She gasped. "Because," Kitsune stated as she tightened her grip on the girl's neck. "I hold your life in my hands unless that is you decide to fight back with your darkness powers." Kitsune stated. "Now I'm going to ask one more time or I'm going to kill you. Who are you working for and why?" She asked glaring at the girl. "I-I'm here to kill you! I can't say who or they'll kill me worse than you will." Kuroda gasped. "Good now lets try this again. Who are you working for?" Kitsune asked tightened her death grip. She was suddenly pulled away from the girl. Kitsune peered over to the brown eyes of Yusuke. "What the hell do you think your doing?" He yelled. Kitsune glared at him. "Killing another demon menace." She answered. "Kitsune whats the matter with you? You've been acting weird since you got back? Kill people this ain't like you." Yusuke stated as he lifted the girl over his shoulder and carried her away from Kuroda. Kitsune glared and mouth. 'This isn't over.' As she was carried into the temple to face her punishment.

"You are the most dimwitted demon I have ever meet." Genkai stated as Kitsune's eye contact never withered over the scolding of her master. "What do you have t say for yourself?" Genkai inquired. "She's a demon of darkness." Was all Kitsune said. Genkai sighed. "You know the penalty for attacking a human while you work for Koenma?" Genkai asked. Kitsune nodded. Genkai sighed again as Botan brought over chains. The boys looked at this questioning. "When Kitsune was reborn and got her memory back. Koenma made it perfectly clear that she could not attack a human while in her demon form unless it was a mission or she would be put back into these shackles that she wore when she was in solitary confinement." Botan stated. The chains wrapped around the wears body and came to lock in the front of the chest. It looked like a chained shawl then anything. Botan locked the shackles onto Kitsune, who sat stoned face staring at the floor. Botan did this task also stoned face. She finished and turned to leave. Kitsune caught her wrist. Botan looked back. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Kitsune asked. Botan nodded and the rest left to give the to peace to talk.

LK in her room. Going over the conversation she had in her head with Botan.

Flashback 

"So you want me to look up Kuroda's file? But why Kitsune?" Botan inquired. She didn't look up, just clenched her hands at her sides. "Because I want to know for sure, and I want everyone to know." Kitsune stated as she turned to look at the grim reaper, her face was the most serious Botan had ever seen it. Botan nodded her head and summoned her oar. "Ok but don't kill her or anything till I get back ok?" Botan asked with worry in her eyes. Kitsune smiled slightly and nodded as Botan flew off to spirit world.

That had been an hour ago. She was still the in the shackles. They sapped her magic control over shadows and fire. So she couldn't summon the flame of the shadows. A very hard tecnich to defeat only rivaled and surpassed by the darkness flame. She sighed. She slumped against the wall in her room. She hugged her knees close to her. She couldn't escape. And she couldn't summon any fire to melt the shackles. Nor could she faze through the shackles with her shadow powers. "I should have stayed home. Really who needs me? I'm nothing but trouble to everyone. I accidentally set Kurama's homework on fire. I burned Yukina's cooking when I tried to help. I broke Yusuke's game boy and broke Kuwabara's game controller. Hiei I have nothing to offer him. He doesn't need me. Really no one does. I'm just in the way. Just like before. That it. I'm through being here. I don't care if I go to limbo; I'm tired of this pathetic excuse for a life. Besides no one will really miss me much. And besides I can see my dad. That's it I'm going to do it." She said as she lifted her self off the ground. She could escape this hell called a life. Everything would be better without her. She pulled out a piece of notebook paper and pulled out her favorite purple pen and began writing.

Hiei walked back to the temple. He couldn't find her. She had hid her aura well. Kurama looked up from his book. "Hello Hiei where have you been?" He inquired as Hiei took his normal seat at the window seal. "If you must know Fox. I was out looking for LK. She ran off." Hiei stated in an annoyed tone. "She's in her room." Kurama stated simply. Hiei just glared at him. He smiled in return. Botan burst through the temple doors. Making a sleeping Yusuke fall off the couch, not waking up. "Guy really big news!" Botan yelled. "What is it?" Kurama asked. "Kitsune was right! Kuroda is a demon of darkness. And one with a recode of murder." Botan stated as she told them everything. "So Kitsune was wrongfully accused." Kurama mumbled. His eyes flashed concern. Yusuke looked over at him. "Ok that's not a good look. Whats is it?" He asked. Kurama looked over at him. "She's gone." He stated. Hieis head shot up. "What? Who's gone?" He asked with anger rising in his voice. "Kitsune. She's not in the temple any more." Kurama stated as he and Hiei raced to her room.

The door to her room was almost thrown off its hinges. Hiei and Kurama raced into the empty room. "Where did she go?" Yusuke asked following the others. The two stayed silent as the searched the room. Kurama was the first to find the note. He read over it silently. Then handed it to Hiei who also read over it silently. The shackles she wore lay on the bed with a knife, which she had used to pick the lock. "Well whats its say?" Yusuke asked angrily not knowing what happen to his friend. Hiei looked away. Kurama took the letter from him. "Dear friends," He read aloud. "I'm tired of this. Everything around me is seeming like its burning to ashes at my feet. I can't stand this pain I feel in heart any longer. I can't stand by and watch as everything I love is taken from me again. I can't stand this and I don't want to. I don't want to see the people I love hurt by me like this, to each thank you for everything. Kurama, you were always more of an older brother than the one's I had. Yusuke, Kuwabara, you were always there to make me smile and play. Thanks. Genkai, you never gave up. You knew I had a strong potential for fighting and you drove me to my best. Thank you. Yukina, I could never hurt you. And I always saw you like my little sister. I really hope you find your brother. Botan, you were always happy even in though I never did good at first on missions. You always told me it'd be better next time. And lastly Hiei, you probally made the most impact. You really cared. I really thought that what I felt was good enough. I was ready to give you everything. But I really don't know now. Hiei, I love you. Good-bye. I'm going to my favorite place. I'm going to die there and I'm going to see my family. Good-bye. I love you all. Its signed LK." Kurama finished.

"Well we've got to stop her! Some how." Yusuke stated. Hiei's head jerked up. "And you figure that how?" He inquired. "Even if we did find her it could be to late." He stated. Yusuke punched him. "So use your third eye. And save her. She loves you. And I know to god damn well that you do to. So save her." He stated with anger in his voice as he picked Hiei off the ground and held him by his shirt. Hiei stared in disbelief at him. He smirked slightly. "I loved her back then when she was still alive. 18 yrs ago. We were in love then to. Do you know how she got that white ribbon?" He inquired as Yusuke set him down. "On her 250th birthday I gave it to her as a promise. That the next day we would run off together. And I would have asked her to be my mate. She wanted to spend one more day with her family, that night we would leave together. She never came to meet me. I saw her body lay there burned later. She was dead. I knew it. And to think 18 years later. I would find her again. Working for spirit world. And to also think. After being dead and then reborn with no memory. She would still have that ribbon I gave her. Hn. I know where she is. Her favorite place is a cliff that over looks the sea in the Makai." He stated and the group raced off to say her.

LK leaned against a tree. She stared off into the sky. She thought over the events. Her mind wandered back to the dream she had so many times. It was coming clear. The man in her dream resembled Hiei to much to be a coincidence. She nodded her head. It had to be him. And to think she fell in love with him again. Only to lose him again. "Hn life is ironic like that." She mumbled as she walked across the ground. Her jeans scraping against the earth. She peered over the edge. The waves lapped against the cliff. She could be knocked out and drown if she fell right. She smirked. Yes that was perfect. She walked back over to the tree. She touched the bark. She smiled as she remembered playing with her brother sister and dad here. Such a happy memory. "Not much longer and I'll see him." She mumbled. She peered back over to the ocean. The shrouded figure of the man in her dreams floated over the edge. He held his hand out for her. She smiled and walked toward him.

Hiei was the first one to see her. He watched her as she walked toward the cliff. He raced toward her. Her foot slipped over the edge. He grabbed her hand before she could fall. "LK don't do this!" He screamed. She stared blankly at him. Tears streamed down her face. "Why do you keep torturing me! I love you but you don't love me! Now let me go!" She screamed as she bit into his hand. He released his grip, and watched as LK tumbled down the cliff. He stared as she fell. His heart felt like it was being torn apart. He had lost her again. He couldn't protect her. The rocks broke her body badly. She smiled, as she was knocked unconscious. She hurtled toward the sharp rocks below. Hiei watched with great fear in his eyes. 'Miss, please miss them.' He thought. Vines whooshed past his head. Kurama stood next to him with a seed in his hand. The vines wrapped around LK's unconscious body. And pulled her out of the danger she would have faced. Hiei grabbed her battered body. He put an ear to her chest. Listening for a heartbeat. He heard one. He looked at Kurama. "She's still alive. Just barely I'll get her to Genkai's" He stated as he raced off.

Genkai walked out of LK's room. Her face was grim. Hiei looked up. "Is she ok?" He inquired. Genkai looked at him. "She's going to live." She stated. Hiei smirked; she was going to be fine. "But." Genkai stated. Hiei peered over at her concern in his eyes. "She's in a coma, she has retreated into her subconscious. And I can't reach her. The only way to reach her is if she comes out on her own. That's best way to not damage her psyci more." Genkai stated. "Whats a coma?" Hiei inquired. "It's were a person is asleep for a long time. Maybe a few hours or even a few years. We don't know when she might wake up." Genkai stated and walked off. Hiei crept into LK's room. She lay there peacefully. He touched her face. It was soft. "LK I-I l-love you. Please wake up." He stated and held her hand. Never wanting to let go.

That's all. LK's in coma! Oh crap! Anyways. Everyone is depressed. They never knew their teammate has going through such pain. Hiei spends time with her. A friend of Kitsune's comes by to visit. How does Kurama know her? And does he have feelings for her? Hmm maybe. Also Hiei is tries to bring LK out of her coma. Will it work? Or will her psyci take to much stress and perish and she'll be lost in the darkness her dream world. On the next issue of 'White Ribbon.'


	7. Chapter Seven

FEAR FOR ME THE LITTLE KITSUNE HAS RETUNED AGAIN! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Shessy I'm gonna drive you crazy. But now its time. The seventh chappie. Please review.

Disclaimer. Me no own things. No yu yu kk?

WHITE RIBBONS

Dreamland

A light shone brightly. Hiei covered his eyes. He blinked, he surveyed his surroundings. He was in a field full of wild flowers. The wind blew. Ushering him forward. "Hiei!" A voice called out. He peered toward it. LK stood there, she looked a little older. Two children cling to her legs. A boy that looked like him. And a girl that looked like her. She waved and called him again. A picnic had been laid out. "Come on daddy." The little girl called. Hiei smiled. Daddy, he liked that. He raced toward LK. He held her fast and tightly. "I was so worried you would never wake up." He stated as he clutched her. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "Nothing just glad you back." He stated. A cool feeling rushed over Hiei's whole body. He peered around. LK, the children and the field were fading. "Hiei, Hiei, Hiei." LK called out as he ran toward them never getting any closer as the figures continued to fade. "Wait!" He called trying to catch them. He tripped. "Wait, I don't want you to go!" He yelled. The figures faded and disappeared. "NOOOOOOO!" He screamed.

Hiei fell out of his chair. He peered back up at the bed. When had he fallen asleep? It didn't matter. He wrung out a wet cloth and placed it on LK's head. He looked at her with love and concern in his eyes. "Hiei-sama, maybe you should go train. It's been almost two weeks. She's not going to wake up sooner." Yukina stated as she walked in. He glanced down at the sleeping girl. "Maybe. It's been a while since Kuroda showed her face. She's probally gone back to her masters." Hiei said as he got up and walked out into the forest.

In LK's dream land.

Hiei held LK's hand. She smiled sweetly at him. "I love you to much." She said to him. He smiled at him and hugged her. He kissed her four head. "I love you too much it hurts." He mumbled. She looked at him and smiled. She kissed him. Hiei smiled and kissed her forcefully. They shared a sweet bliss. They were undisturbed.

Outside the dream world.

A girl with blonde hair and red streaks walked up the temple steps. Koji was close behind. Smiling happily like he always did when he came to visit. "Its not much far Shessy-Chan." Koji said to the girl. She smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks for letting me come along Koji. It's been a while since I seen LK and a while since I saw Kurama." She said as she sighed dreamily saying Kurama's name. "Hehehe." Koji laughed slightly. Hiei jumped out of the tree he was in. "Hello Hiei-sama. Where's Kitsune?" Koji inquired. Hiei glared at him. He turned his attention toward Shessy. "Who are you?" he asked with a cold feature to him. Before the girl could answer Kurama walked out of the temple. "Shessy?" He inquired, staring at the girl. "Kurama!" She screamed as she ran and hugged the red head. Who looked over joyed to see the girl. Hiei glared. It didn't seem fair. "So where's Kitsune?" Koji inquired. Hiei glared at him. Koji recoiled slightly as Hiei took off into the trees. "Kurama where's Kitsune?" Shessy inquired. Kurama eyes flashed sadness as he hugged the small girl close to him, and explained what had happened.

Shessy walked into the room with a solemn face. She peered over at her friend. "It looks like she sleeping." She stated as she clung to Kurama. "If she was feeling that way why didn't see come to see me? I would have help." Koji said as he touched LK's face. Shessy buried her face into Kurama's chest. "Come on. This is a little past your taking point." Kurama said as he took her out of the room. Koji peered at his sister. "You don't need to feel that way Kitsune. You could have told someone instead of keeping it to your self." Koji said as he held his head in his hands. Tears dripped through and landed on LK's face to make it look like she was crying for him.

IN DREAMLAND.

LK sat happily in the warmth of Hiei's arms. Shessy smiled at her as Kurama walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She smiled as he led her away into the forest. LK laughed. Shessy would be happy later. Hiei nipped her neck. She laughed slightly and leaned into him. She was going to be happy to.

Outside.

"How could this have happen?" Shessy asked. "We don't know. We're just as surprised as you." Kurama stated. "Its just always hard to deal with these things when someone. Tries to do this. We're just lucky she didn't actually die." Kurama said as he hugged Shessy close. He kissed the top of her head and rocked back and forth with her in his grip. "Kurama." Shessy said. "Hmm what is it Shessy?" He inquired. She blushed and buried her face in his chest. "I love you Shuichi." She mumbled into his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you to Shessy." He mumbled back and kissed her on the lips. And enjoyed sweet bliss.

Hiei peered at the sleeping girl through the window. He had to bring her back. Or at least talk to her. And find out why she did it. He wondered to him self. Could he reach her with his Jagan? He pondered this thought to himself. He had to try. He opened the window and leapt in. He placed a hand on her four head. He focused his energy on entering her mind. She put up barriers. He broke them down with little effort. A bright light shone and he covered his eyes. He blinked to get his eyes to focus. He peered around. It was the temple. She could have picked anywhere and she picks the temple. He sighed. She was weird like that. He heard her giggled. He peered over toward the source. It was his dream self hugging her. And nipping her neck. He snorted. Jealous of his dream self. "LK!" He yelled. She peered over at him in disbelief. "What the hell?" She mumbled. "LK this is a dream." He stated. "No its real. You're just an illusion. Your not real!" She screamed. She clutched her head in her hands. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder. The dream Hiei long gone along with the whole temple and the world it was in. Just the pavement remained. "No it's not real. Just you and me are real. Everything else was am illusion. An illusion made up by your sub-conscious. LK your in a coma. You've been that way for two weeks I think its time for you to come out. Please." He asked her. She slapped his hand away. "Why? So I can go back to see you kissing that whore!" She screamed. Hiei grunted and pushed her to the ground. He pinned her to the ground. "You are the stupidest Fox I have ever seen. You do realize that?" He yelled at her. "No really now?" She said with sarcasm dripping in her voice. "Grr. Stop with the fucking sarcasm. LK I don't love her nor will I ever will. LK the only one I love is you. You stupid fox." He said and kissed her forcefully. She stared in disbelief. He loved her. It's wasn't possible. "This has to be a dream." She mumbled after they parted. "Yes but we can do it again when you wake up. Come on everyone's waiting." Hiei stated as he pulled her toward the light.

LK's eyes fluttered open. She peered around the room. Koji, Shessy, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina and Genkai, along with Botan peered at the young girl. "Hey gang how's it hangin?" She inquired rising to a sitting position. Everyone burst out into are you oks, and what was it likes. Genkai hit her in the head for being a dimwit. Yusuke and Kuwabara complained if she died there'd he no one to play video games with. Even if the games cheated. Shessy complained there'd be no one to go psycho with and laugh at nothing for hours with or go on raids with her Yoko and Hiei. Botan and Kurama said if she died there'd be no girl that could keep the boys in check with a simple glare. Yukina and Koji were just happy she was fine. They soon left her and Hiei alone. She smirked and leaned over and kissed him. He smirked against her lips and made the kiss more forceful. "Your mine and I'm yours. And no one else." She mumbled into his chest as he climb into her bed and held her close. In their warm embrace they stayed.

That's all happy Shessy? Anyways on the next issues of 'White ribbons.' Everything is happy bliss for everyone. Koenma pops out of no where to tell LK she has a spirit beast. And its gonna hatch. Whoa she didn't know she had one. Will it devour her? No. Of course not. Anyways the bad try to get rid of LK again. By taking over Hiei's mind! Whoa. And whats this Toguro? Whats he doing here? What? He's kidnapped LK? Ohh are they in for some fun. When Buii gives her sugar. Next issue chibifying powder is introduced. Can the gang save LK before she goes nuts? Find out on the next issue of 'White Ribbon.' Ideas needed please help.


	8. Chapter Eight

Hey everyone. Whats up! Pelted with many objects ACK! What? Sorry for lack of updates. School and shits been goin on. My bro left and then I got school work. Anyways. So here's the next chapter. Thankies.

Disclaimer: me no owny yu yu. Kk no sue.

**White Ribbon.**

Shadow kitsune walked down the dirt path. Her mother had asked he fetch her father. It was her 200th birthday. She smiled happily, it was almost time for the party. She picked up his scent. She ran faster down the path. She pushed shrubs out of the way. She peered up. He was in his blue training clothes like usual. His hair was wrapped back with a white ribbon. She smiled happily, as she stepped out of the shrubbery. He glanced over at her. "Kitsune get back." He ordered. Shadow kitsune looked at him oddly. But none the less obeyed his command. He turned his attention back to the person in from of him. A cloaked figure with shrouded face. Shadow kitsune peered at him. 'What a strange person.' She thought to her self. Her father pulled out his twin blades. He was a master of swordsmanship, she admired him for it. But she wondered why he drew them. Was he going to fight this person? He lunged at the shrouded figure. The cloaked person disappeared. With great speed and grace, slit Katasuya's through. And disappeared in an insent. Shadow looked horrified at the sight before her. Fear ate at her. What had gone on between the two to make them battle to the death? Had her father know he was going to die and still went ahead and fought them with honor? Why? Why had he done it? Shadow kitsune staggered over to him, her limbs numb from the shock of it. Crimson tears trickled down her face. Her father gasped for air. She tore some of her skirt and applied it to the wound. She peered down at him. He wasn't going to live much longer. He smiled at her. "Kitsune." He started. Shadow kitsune shushed him. "No you must do something for me. Please fight with honor; please take my twin blades my daughter and fight for what you belive in. Never let them tear you down. You are not a freak; they do not know what they see before them. You are special. You can control both elements you can do things others can only dream of. Please, it's a special gift. Please be happy. My lovely daughter." He said as he caressed her cheek, she held his hand and smiled slightly. "Please be happy." He stated. His breath was short. Shadow kitsune nodded. Tears still dripped from her eyes. She watched as his chest rose and fell. His crimson eyes closed shut. She clutched her skirt and bit her lip till it bleed. She screamed. It wasn't fair. Why him? She took his blades and sheathed them. She wrapped them around her waist. She looked at his body. If she left him he would be devoured by hungry demons. She lifted him onto her back. It would be a long trek home.

LK eyes fluttered open. She felt a tight embrace. She peered up. Hiei was sound asleep. She smiled happily. She was truly happy with him. She shifted. His crimson eyes peered down at her. She smiled happily. He smirked and held her close. "Hey gang!" Koenma said popping out of nowhere like usual. LK jumped and Hiei drew his blade. He glared at Koenma and settled back down. "What do ya want pacifier breath?" LK inquired. "Well your spirit beast is about to hatch!" Koenma said taking out a golden egg. "I had a spirit egg?" LK inquired. "Yes and so does Yusuke. His is at his house though. I don't know why though. Anyways here." Koenma said tossing the rather large egg at her. LK caught it. "What the hell? It could have broken! Jerk!" She yelled as Koenma left. "Hey get back here I'm not done yelling at you!" She yelled shaking her fist at the air.

Yusuke and Kuwabara along with Kurama entered the room to find Hiei sweat dropping and LK standing on her bed and shaking her fist at the air and yelling at nothing, holding a golden egg. "Um LK what the hell?" Yusuke asked. "Eh? Oh Koenma gave me this egg its suppost to hatch or something." She stated holding the egg with one hand. Suddenly the egg shown a bright light and opened. Everyone shielded their eyes. Once the light disappeared, they looked around. "What was that? And where is this beast?" LK said searching for the thing. A kyuing caught her attention as a small black dragon landed on her shoulder. LK peered at it. It was a small Chinese type of dragon. It had black scales and a blue belly. It had deep purple spikes along its back. It looked at LK with one crimson eye and one purple eye with blue in the bottom of it.

"Whoa that's like all of you combined LK." Yusuke said as he poked the dragon. Who bit his finger and wouldn't let go as Yusuke flared around trying to pry it off. LK was still in shock, it was a dragon. A real life dragon and it was hers. "LK what are you going to call it?" Kurama inquires. LK walked over and rubbed the dragon's belly. The dragon goes limp and releases yusuke finger. "Hey I know how 'bout sir bites a lot!" Yusuke yelled nursing his bleeding finger. The dragon grins mischievously at him. "Well it's a boy." LK stated looking under the dragon. "Hmm I think I'll name you Jimmy. What do you think?" she said making the dragon face her. Its kyu's happily. "Can it do anything?" Kuwabara asks peering at the dragon. The dragon looks at him and opened his mouth. A black flame comes out and nearly torches Kuwabara, who jumps back frightened. "Good boy." LK says petting Jimmy's head. The dragon spreads his wings and flies around the room. It does a flip and shape shifts into a little boy. The little boy had midnight hair. He had a little ponytail. And bangs like Kurama's. He has the same eyes as in his dragon form. He was wearing a blue tee shirt with another button up shirt over it. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans with one knee ripped. And he wore no shoes. He was about three feet tall and looked about five or six. He looked happily up at LK and smiled happily. "KAWAII!" She screamed as she hugged him. She picked him up and walked over and sat on the bed next to Hiei. The little boy wiggled out of her arms and crawled over and sat in Hiei's lap. Jimmy looked up and smiled happily at him. Hiei smirked slightly. "Just like a family." Kurama said. LK giggled. As Hiei just glared. "KURAMA!" Shessy yelled and bounded into the room. Tackling Kurama. "Hn just like a family." Hiei said in a cocky tone as he watched the sight before him. Everyone laughed.

Dream

Shadow kitsune raced above in the treetops. The pale light of the moon serving as her only source light. With speed and grace as to not fall out of the trees as she speed after a familiar aura. A flash caught her eye; she stopped and peered over at it. It was a girl. She was around 6'2. She wore a green top along with a pair of blue jeans and a studded belt. She had honey blonde hair down to the small of her back. Her eyes were steeling silver. She had a pair of golden fox ears along with a golden tail. She peered over at Shadow kitsune. Shadow kitsune Hn'd and continued on her search. The honey haired fox girl smirked and jumped from tree to tree following the kitsune.

Shadow kitsune flittered to a tree above a campsite. The tall fox girl in the tree beside her. She peered over at kitsune. Then with much grace jumped from her tree to shadow kitsunes. Shadow kitsune glared at the fox girl. While she smiled in return ignoring the glare. "You're here for a reason what is it?" Shadow kitsune asked sharply. The fox girl smiled down at her. "I'm here to see Yoko kurama I'm going on the raid with them whether they like it or not." The fox girl stated. Shadow kitsune peered at her. "Whats your name?" She inquired. "Shessy, you?" Shessy asked. "Little kitsune." Kitsune stated simply and went back to watching the men. Shessy smiled. "Katasuya talked highly of his middle daughter. He said she would be an excellent thief." Shessy stated. Shadow kitsune remained quiet. It had been almost 50 years since her father was brutally murdered. "Yoko speaks very highly of a fox girl with silver eyes. I suppose that's you?" Kitsune inquired getting off the subject of her father. "Yes. I suppose I am. Unless he knows another fox girl with silver eyes. Which is rare." Shessy stated. Kitsune chuckled.

"Whats your story?" Shadow kitsune inquired making her self-comfortable in the tree. "It doesn't look like we're going anywhere for a while. Not with them down there." Kitsune stated and pointed below them where two guards sat drinking sake. "No it appears not. Well where to start." Shessy stated sitting her self down. "I'm an exiled princess, because my mom, a royal Light, mated with my dad, a Dark, which is forbidden I had an elder brother, Yuji, and a twin sister, Seisho." She stated. Kitsune listened intently she and Hiei weren't really the only ones. "My family was all murdered when my evil uncle, the King Matsu, sent his cronies and killed my family. That was on my 11th birthday." She explained. "I became a slave, and was later abandoned when I was 18, in human years. I was abandoned because I couldn't control my power. I was too strong, and if I stopped concentrating for a moment, everything within 50 miles would go ka-boom." She said making hand motions of something blowing up. "So how did you meet Yoko?" Shadow kitsune inquired. " Well after I was abandoned Kurama found me, and gave me some power limiters, which are the silver gems on the back of my ears." She stated touching the limiters on her ears. "They hold in my power, so I don't have to kill myself meditating." She said finishing. "What about you? Why are you here?" She inquired. "I'm here for more or less the same reason. Except I'm here because of Hiei." She stated mumbling the last part. Shessy chuckled. "So you're the girl he won't shut up about to Yoko." She stated laughing slightly while Shadow kitsune blushed. The pale moonlight engulfing them.

End of dream,

Kitsune's eyes snapped open. She peered around the dark room. Jimmy lay next to her curled up like a cat. Snoozing comfortable. The pale moon shone through her window. She opened her window and crept out onto the tiled roof. She silently wandered to the top. She gazed up into full moon. She, Shessy along with Hiei and Kurama were stuck in their demon forms. (AN: remember Hiei is green and has all the eyes on him in his true form. He also stands about 4'9ft. Kitsune is about 5'0 and shessy is 6'2 while Kurama in his Yoko form is close to 7'0. ) Kitsune chuckled as she remembered earlier in the day.

AFTERNOON

Kitsune lazily stretched her hands above her head as she rested on the ledge of the roof. "KITSUNE!" Yusuke screamed because Jimmy had bitten his finger again and refused to let go. The dragon dangled from his finger as he searched for Kitsune. Kitsune was caught off guard and almost fell off the roof. Luckily Hiei caught her. "You all right?" He questioned. She nodded simply. Hey Hiei." Kitsune asked as he set her down. "What?" He inquired. "You look like a disgruntled elf!" She stated simply. Hiei anime fell as the others laughed. "And you know what else?" She asked. " No please enlighten me." He grumbled with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "You smell like an air freshener!" She stated in a child like tone. Hiei sweatdroped as Yusuke and Kuwabara doubled over. Kurama chuckled quietly and Shessy laughed out loud. Holding her stomach. "Why Kitsune, I belive your right." Kurama stated. "Bwahaha! Ya shorty definitely an air freshener. Pinecone to be exact." Yusuke stated while grinning. Hiei glared evilly at them and growled. "Grr. Will you two shut up!" He yelled as he chased them with his sword. Kitsune and shessy doubled over laughing watching the site before them.

Kitsune blinked, Hiei was walking toward the woods. She smirked and jumped off the roof. She landed slightly behind him. Her metallic blue hair draping over her body. She smiled at him. He smirked; they continued to walk into the woods together. They reached the clearing where the gang would train. Hiei's eyes shone lust. He slammed kitsune against a tree. The man in the trench coat had been following them. He smirked. 'Perfect.' He thought to him self and chanted a spell. Hiei peered into Kitsunes eyes. In one swift move he captured her lips and forced his way into her mouth. "Now!" the man in the trench coat stated and placed the spell on hiei. Hiei's eyes snapped open and close half way. He smirked into her lips. The man in trench coat had taken control over his mind. He controlled everything Hiei did. Hiei's smirk grew. He ran his hand along Kitsune's thigh. She pulled back slightly, only to be forced into another hard kiss. He made his way to her chest. His hand slid over her breast. He squeezed it hard. Kitsune jerked back and shoved him away. She crossed her arms over her chest. Protecting it from him. She looked over at him slightly shocked. His eyes glowed, he smirked. This wasn't the man she loved. "Hiei?" She inquired.

In a flash he was gone from her sight. A reflection of metal told her, he had drawn his sword. A gust of cool wind and a shiver down her spine. He was behind her. He brought his sword down. She screamed in agony and staggered away. Blood dripping from her back. She knew she would be killed if she didn't reach the temple. A blur of black in front of her. Her eyes widened in horror. He brought down his sword. Slicing down the middle of her shirt, slightly exposing her breasts. She quickly crossed her arms across her chest. She franticly searched for him. Where was he? A blur whizzed past her, knocking her down. Hiei laid on top of her, pinning her hands above her head, and straddling her hips. His smirk never wavered only grew as he looked her over. "Won't this be nice?" He stated. The voice not his own. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked slightly afraid. His smirk grew. "What this boy has always wanted. Taking you." He smiled manically. She peered at him positively frightened. His smirk grew as he moved his hand to her breast. She shut her eyes tightly and blushed deeply. "This boy face will be wonderful. When he realizes what he's done to you. He won't be able to handle it!" He stated moving his way to her neck. He squeezed her breast and nipped her neck. While moving his free hand lower. Hiei's eyes snapped open; he quickly let go of her and scrambled to his feet, holding his head. "No! I don't want it this way!" He screamed clutching his head. Kitsune slowly got up, draping her arms across her chest. "Hiei?" She poked softly as she touched his shoulder. He glared manically at her. She recoiled. He fell to his knees and slumped forward. Using his hands to support him. He screamed in agony as he fought his invisible opponent. He slumped forward, unconscious. Kitsune raced to his side. Turning him over slightly, he slept soundly. She sighed in relief. He was ok. She hugged him tightly as the pale moonlight draped over them in its protective gaze.

Kitsune crept out into the forest. She was in her normal outfit. She had a feeling someone was coming closer, someone was calling to her. That they need her for something. A rustling in the bushes caught her attention. She drew her twin blades. Koji's head popped out of the brush. He smiled at his older sister. Kitsune relaxed and sheathed her blades. "Koji are you the one whose been calling me?" She asked slightly annoyed at him. He shook his head. Kitsune raised and eyebrow slightly surprise it wasn't him. "Not me, Kisa was doing it." He stated in a bubbly tone. A girl about Yukina's high emerged from the brush. She wore an outfit similar to Kitsune's; it was the same white, and gold trim. But it was an off the shoulder dress. It had a red jewel in the middle of her chest. And a gold trimmed belt the made a triangle with a blue purple jewel at the end. The side had a slit so it showed her puff blue pants. She fidgeted and switched a staff she was carrying from hand to hand. She wore her hair in a long braid. She had a pair of deep blue eyes like Koji. She smiled nervously at Kitsune. "Hey sis." Kitsune said softly. Kisa just peered at her. Tears welling up in her eyes. "Kitsune!" She yelled and flung her self into her older sisters arms. Kitsune hugged her younger sister. She and Koji were always considered the weakest of the litter. That's why Kitsune took on a mothering role with them. Koji was a full-blooded shadow demon. While Kisa was a full-blooded fire sorceress.

"You're here for a reason. What is it?" She questioned Koji. He unslung a sword from his back. And handed her the sword. It was a beautiful blade. It had a fierce shine to it. Like it was asking to have blood spilled on it. Around the hand it had a silver dragon spiraling around it. Its head at the base of the hilt. In its mouth it held a purple jewel. Kitsune clutched her necklace. It was of a silver dragon that was wrapped around a crimson colored jewel. "It was dad's prized sword. I think he would have wanted you to have it. I think you'll need it soon. We all have a bad feeling. Me, Kisa, even Grandpa had a bad feeling that something terrible will happen to you. Please take it and fight for what you belive in. please." Koji said handing it to kitsune. She stood shocked those words. 'Fight for what you belive in.' Those were one of his last words. Crimson tears dripped from her eyes subconsciously. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Toguro I want you to go and fetch Kitsune and bring her here. NOW!" A voice shouted. Toguro nodded and left through a portal leading to the temple. Kitsune sat lazily in a tree. One of her leg hung over the branch. Toguro smirked. There she was. He crept over to her. He quickly plucked her out of the tree. He also quickly covered her mouth. "Don't scream and you won't be hurt." He stated solemnly. She nodded. He quickly dragged her off into the portal. Never making a sound that he was there. He was unaware of the crimson eyes following them.

Kitsune sat on a rickety bed. One window showed that her freedom was about ten stories high. The door creaked open. Kitsune peered up from her spot on the bed. Buii stood at the door. His armor clanging against the floor as he walked toward her. "I want candy! And a pepsi! Give me now or I shall destroy things." She stated. Buii grunted and left. Karasu peered through the barred window on the door as Buii closed the door. He looked at Karasu. "I'll get the pepsi you get the candy." He stated and sweatdroped.

Kitsune sat, brooding on her bed. Where was the sugar she asked for? The door creaked open and there stood Buii and Karasu. She peered at the two men. Buii handed her a Mr. Goodbar. (AN: those are the best, its chocolate and peanuts. YUM!) Kitsune's eyes shone with sparkles. "Thankies!" She shouted and took the chocolate bar. Karasu sighed and handed her a pepsi. She smiled bigger. They turned and left. Within seconds the Kitsune was in front of them. They looked behind them. The pepsi can lay empty on the floor along with the rapper of the chocolate bar. Kitsune's smiled never wavered. "Hey guys lets play a game." She stated manically. The two demons looked at each other. Why did they listen to her? They wondered that question. "Um we don't have time to play." Karasu stated. Kitsune glared evilly at him. "You shall play or be destroyed." She stated. They sighed as she smiled. "TAG! YOUR ITS!" She screamed and raced from her room. Buii and Karasu peered at each other and shrugged. What else could they do with a hyper fox girl but play with her.

Hiei marched across forest. "Come on detective, if she's hurt in anyway it will be your blood." Hiei cursed as Yusuke and Kuwabara huffed along the way. "Come on, what harm can they do to her?" Yusuke questioned. Kurama and Shessy just looked at each other. "We better hurry up." Shessy stated. "Why?" Kuwabara stated somewhat dumbly. "Its not her we're afraid for. It's her captures. Especially if they gave her candy." Shessy stated as an explosion was heard from the castle in front of them. Smoked came bellowing from a room. "Oh shit they gave her candy didn't they?" Yusuke stated. "Come on!" Hiei shouted racing toward the castle at top speed.

Kitsune bounced from wall to wall. She smirked a deviously smirk. Karasu wheezed as he hunched over and tried to catch his breath. Buii stood slightly behind him. They were playing tag. And they couldn't match the speed of a kitsune on a sugar high. The door to the front of the castle broke off its hinges. The Spirit team stood and stared at the two. "Hey you two are suppost to be dead aint'cha?" Yusuke questioned. "Hn their not the real Karasu and Buii. Their clones. Aren't you two?" Hiei questioned. They nodded. "Hn where is the fox girl?" Hiei inquired. They pointed down the hall as the fox girl stopped and turned around. The gang sweatdroped. "You gave her sugar didn't you?" Shessy inquired. They nodded as they sweatdroped. "Nice one. Going and giving her sugar." Shessy stated in an annoyed tone. "Kitsune come on its time to go!" Shessy stated. "NO! I wanna play and we'll play for this!" she shouted and held up a brown leather bag. Shessy eyes widened. "No not that." She whispered. "What is it Koi?" Kurama asked. "It's the chibifying powder. Anyone sprinkled with it will turn into a chibi." Shessy stated as Kitsune nodded happily. "You serious?" Yusuke asked slightly scared. "Catch me if you can!" Kitsune stated and raced off. Buii and Karasu looked at each other then looked at the gang. Then raced after the girl. "Kitsune!" Shessy screamed and raced off with Kurama and Hiei not far behind. "YES?" Kitsune asked in a sing songy voice.

Buii and Karasu came behind her, ready to capture her again. She smirked and took a hand full of blue powder. And then she blew it at them and then a cloud of blue surrounded them. Where they stood, stood two chibi versions of them. Kitsune smiled happily as Shessy tackled her. "Ack!" Kitsune screamed as she and Shessy tumbled to the ground. "Caught ya." Shessy stated taking the bag away from her. Kitsune smiled happily. Kurama picked up the chibi Buii and Karasu. He sweatdroped as the Karasu hugged him. "Weird you think they would put in his powers that could blow up people. Oh well." Yusuke stated as Shessy handed him the brown bag. He peered into it. "So this is what turned them into chibi's this blue powered?" He questioned taking a hand full of it. "Yusuke put that back!" Shessy said, holding her head, very annoyed at the stupidity of her comrades. Kitsune smiled up at him. She was sitting in the floor, her legs underneath her. Hiei looked questioning at her. Yusuke smirked. Kurama stood next to him. The chibi Buii in his arm next to Yusuke. Chibi Buii smirked from behind his armored mask. He reached out a chibi'd hand and knocked powder out of Yusukes hand onto Kitsune. "Ah!" Yusuke and Kurama yelled. The powder enveloped her. An purple cloud surrounded her. Where she sat, sat a smaller version of her. She smiled happily still. It didn't matter to her that she was a chibi. She hopped up and pulled at Hiei's cloak. He peered down at her. "What?" He questioned. She shot her hands up at him. "Up." She stated simply. He sweatdroped as he picked her up. She smiled happily and cuddled close to him. The gang smiled, this was going to be interesting until they figured out what could turn her back. "Come on gang we got to go back to Genkai's to figure out what could turn them back." Kurama stated and started to walked back to the temple. Kitsune sleeping soundly in the warmth of Hiei's arms.

YES! FINSIHED! With this chappie. 'Sweatdrop's.' Anyways next chapter. Kitsune is turned back into her regular form. She gets a phone call from home. A bad thing has happened. She is going home. Hiei finds her. Whats wrong? Can he help? Or will she push him way? Find out next time. REVIEW LOTS OR NO UPDATE! IDEA NEED PLEASE HELP ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; BYEZ!


	9. Chapter Nine

Hey all. Whats up? I'm bored. Blah, blah, blah bored! Next chapter comin up! YEAH!

Disclaimer: me no own yu yu T.T man!

WHITE RIBBONS

Yusuke slept soundly. Unnoticed by him a shrouded figure crept silently into his room. It slowly slinked over to his sleeping figure. And in an instant, it was on his bed jumping up and down screaming. "WAKE UP BROWN EYES!" A chibi Kitsune screamed as she bounced on his bed in an attempt to wake him. "God damn it Kitsune what the hell! I'm trying to sleep here!" He screamed as Kitsune raced out of his room with him in hot pursuit, pillow in hand.

The chibi Kitsune laughter bellowed through the hallways. Shessy poked her head out from her room, at the exact as Kurama came out of his room. They smiled at each other as a wind blasted past them. A blur of Kitsune and Yusuke caught their eyes. They sighed. It had been two days since she had been chibifyed. And they still couldn't figure out the powder and Kitsune wouldn't tell them anything.

Kitsune ran screaming into the kitchen and hide behind a surprised Yukina. "Oh my whats going on?" Yukina questioned as Yusuke barged into the kitchen with murder in his eyes. "That's little thing!" He shouted pointing an accusing finger at Kitsune, who smiled innocently. "Came screeching into my room. Waking me from a good sleep!" He shouted and glared at the chibi. Who smirked in return. "Yusuke I don't think she was trying to scare you. Besides I asked her to wake you. Its time for breakfast." Yukina stated kneeling down to the small fox. "I have something for you." She smiled happily as she reached into the sleeve of her kimono. She pulled out a small doll. Kitsune's eyes sparkled as Yukina handed her the small doll that looked like Hiei. "Thank you!" She stated and ran off. Yukina smiled happily and went back to cooking breakfast.

Hiei slept soundly in his tree. The chibi Kitsune peered up at him, doll clutched in her claws. She smiled brightly and began to jump, attempting to reach a low branch. "Uh! Uh!" She grunted finally grasping a low branch and hoisting her small frame onto it steadily. She nodded her head and began to climb up to Hiei. His eyes remained closed as his chest rose and fell. Kitsune smiled brightly and climb carefully into his lap, trying hard not to wake the firebug. She rested her head against his chest; his fast heart beat lulling her to sleep. The doll cradled in her arms.

Hiei shifted his arms. He opened his eyes and peered at the now full-grown Kitsune in his lap. He smiled and held her protectively. They laid in the morning sunlight and rested in a lovers embrace.

"Kitsune! Where are you?" Yukina yelled from the temple steps. Jimmy; Kitsune's spirit dragon fluttered around the ice demon. "Oh Jimmy! Would you please find Kitsune and bring her here?" She asked the small dragon who nodded happily and flew off. Kitsune shrieked. Being woken abruptly to come face to face with a scaly face was not a thing she liked. "YUKI-CHAN!" Kitsune screamed as she bounded toward the small demon. Yukina smiled happily and said, "Kitsune your mother is on the phone." Kitsune pondered the thought as she transformed back into her human form. "What could mum want." She pondered as she picked up the receiver.

"Hey mom. Whats up? Yeah I'm fine. Why did you call mom? What? Oh ok. I'll be home tonight." LK stated and hung up the receiver. Her bangs covered her eyes. She turned to the group. She smiled happily. "I've got to go home for a while. Call me if there's a mission." She said in a fake happy tone. Hiei twitched. He hated when she pretended to be alright. "So I guess I'll see you guys later." Tears threatened to fall but she held them back and walked out of the temple into the light.

"Hey little girl." An older looking boy with brown hair and sharp blue eyes greeted LK at the door. "What do you want Matt?" She sneered at her older brother. "Nothing but to bug you." He stated matter-of-factly. "You do that daily by just being here. Go back to Kentucky with all the hicks." LK grumbled walking up stairs.

(This is an almost actual convo me and my bro have. Daily! Yes that boy is my actual brother and yes he calls me little girl all the time.)

Hiei jumped from street lamp to street lamp. He was wearing the clothes he wore when LK lost her memories. (AN: remember? You do! Good 'cause I sure don't.) He leapt with little effort to her window. She wasn't there. He 'Hn'd' and leap down to the porch. He rang the doorbell. A middle-aged woman answered. She had short blonde hair and tired blue eyes. "Hiei! What a surprise! Come in come in are you going to stay with us again?" She questioned. He Hn'd again and walked in. "If it's not to much trouble could I spend the weekend here?" He stated in the nice's tone he could muster. (AN: remember it's not like him to be nice. To LK he's more or less totally different.) The woman smiled happily and nodded. "Of course you can sweetie. But I'm sorry but you have to sleep on the couch. Unless." She laughed, "You would like to share a bed with my LK. But I think you would like spending the night with her now wouldn't you?" She questioned as Hiei's face went a pale pink at her statement. She laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Mom whats for-" LK stated walking up from the down stairs. Her dull blue eyes meet crimson. "Hiei…" She trailed off. He looked at her stiffly and took a step toward her. She shook her head slightly, tear dripping from her face, she raced to her room. His eyes widened, fear in them as he raced after her. LK older brother Matt; walked out of his room only to be hit by LK, as she ran to her room. He looked at her a puzzled on his face. Hiei came barreling up the stairs, intent on find out what was wrong with her. Matt caught him in the crook of his arm. "I really don't think you should see her now. She's not in the best of moods." He stated in a brotherly tone. "Why don't you go see mom? She's taken a liking to you, you know." He stated letting Hiei go, and walking toward the bathroom.

Hiei leaned his head against LK's door. Her silent sobbing ringing in his ears. What was wrong with her? He pondered to himself. He silently crept down the stairway and walked into the kitchen and continued to walk to the table and plopped down, arms folded and face resting in them. LK's mother looked at him sympathetically and placed a piping hot bowl of noodles in front of him, and sat across from him; smiling pleasantly. "What wrong with her? Why won't she let me see her?" He questioned as he took a spoon full of noodles. LK's mother remained quiet and said somely, "Her grandfather, her fathers father, the one her father took after, and he passed away yesterday, in his sleep. He and LK were close. It has been hard on her, having her father pass on. Seeing him, day after day, health decreasing. Then to see him pass on. And have one of the only people who he was remotely like, pass on, its hard." Her mother stated tears dripping down. Hiei peered at her stunned slightly. "I need to see her. I want to help." He mumbled and raced up stairs.

LK face was smothered in her pillow, to drown out her sobbing. She bite into her lip. Why? Why now of all times? She screamed in her head, and her grandmother wanted her to come down to the funeral. In California. She shook her head violently, No she couldn't deal with it again. Hiei silently opened the door. He crept into the room, careful not to make his presences know. LK sniffed, he encircled his arms around her and rubbed her back comfortingly. She peered at him. Tears streaked her face, eyes puff and red. She sniffled again as more tear fell. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and held her close. He cooed to her it would be ok. She fell asleep, soundly in his arms. He sighed and laid down with her. He pulled the covers up around them. He peered down at her. He wiped tear away that threatened to fall. Her face was tear streaked and hair fell from her ponytail. He sighed as he pulled her closer to him. She sniffled against his chest. His hand ran up the small of her back. They fell into a deep slumber, holding each other close in a lovers embrace.

_Meanwhile at the temple._

Jimmy sat slumped on the floor in his human form. His pale features glowed as the sun streaked across the floor. Yukina peered down at the small dragon boy. He had been miserable ever since LK had left and Hiei had gone after her. She worried that they were fine since Jimmy was connected to what LK felt and thought. "Hey little guy why so down? Hmm?" Yusuke said slouching down. Jimmy looked at him with tired eyes. His eyes shown great pain and he slumped to his stomach and laid his face of the floor, totally ignoring Yusuke's confused look. "What's up with you?" He questioned as he poked the small boy. Who in turn growled at him. "Go away!" He mumbled from the floor. "You talk? My spirit beast doesn't." Yusuke stated as Jimmy. "No da." Jimmy stated. "Fine be in a piss ass mood." Yusuke stated and stomped off. Puu, Yusuke blue flying spirit beast came floating around the corner and plopped down next to the small dragon boy. Puu patted him in a comforting manner with his over sized ear. Jimmy looked up at him, as tears streaking down his face. Puu peered at him sadly. He flapped his over sized ears around the boy. Yukina looked very worried as she saw this sight. "LK… Hiei…" She whispered. Jimmy's ears perked up and turned into a pair of dragon ears. "What is it Jimmy?" Yukina questioned. Jimmy's eyes lit up and he and Puu flew to the front of the temple. Yukina raced after them. Two figures were walking up the temple steps. Yukina shielded her eyes from the sun's rays. The figures of LK and Hiei came into view.

LK looked rather tired and Hiei seemed totally drained. Yusuke walked out and greeted them in his own way. "Hiei you dog, you two had that much fun?" He questioned looking at them for a reaction, Hiei who looked at him confused and LK who glared at him because she knew what he was implying. "Yusuke! You die now!" LK yelled with flames in the backround. Hiei and Yukina looked at her rather scared as she chased Yusuke with a rather large stick. Kurama and Shessy raced out rather flustered by the sight that beheld them. "What's going on?" Kurama asked. Hiei look him over but kept his questioned to him self. "Fox." He stated. Both Shessy and Kurama looked at him. Hiei sweatdroped, and refrazed the question. "Hn male fox. Give me an explanation to what the detective said." He stated in a cold tone. Kurama looked at him and held his chin. "Well what did he say?" He asked in a moderate tone. "He said we had some fun, but I don't understand it we were just tired looking." Hiei stated then his eyes widened it clicked. "BAKA DETECTIVE!" He screamed and started to chase him with his sword drawn. Yukina and Shessy looked at Kurama as he chuckled to himself. They gave him questioning looks; Shessy gave him a shifty eyed look. She knew he knew what was going on. She then wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "What did yusuke mean? Hmm?" she questioned. Kurama chuckled. "He was insinuating that he and LK," He chuckled. "That they slept together in a married type of manner." Kurama stated chuckling to him self, as Shessy shook her head in disgrace and Yukina smiled naively. "Just like a big happy family. Brother's and sister relationship." Yukina stated watching Yusuke run and LK and Hiei chase them while Shessy and Kurama hugged and watched. Jimmy fluttered around happily. He was happy that LK and Hiei were back and fine. "Ah back to normalcy." He smiled and floated to a tree and watched in amusement.

AND THAT IT. The end of the chappie. To long in making it. Blah! Crap has been happening. Ok! I need help from you. Points to reader. Yes you the reader. 1. Review. 2. What should happen next? If you have idea's please send them in. if I get nothing that inspires me. I will go right with my idea. It will be a tournament. I need two team. As many as you want. Send them in. ideas for next chappie or teams for the tournament. See ya in a while.


End file.
